Battlestar Zeus
by Darius Asharia
Summary: What if Samuel T. Anders had a different background and found himself in a position of great authority before he realized that he was a cylon. How would he handle the situation? Would he stay dedicated to what he thought was his race or would he side with the cylons? How long could he keep this a secret?
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica or any rights to the TV series, characters, or likenesses. I am not receiving any monetary subsidies for this writing. I am writing this solely for entertainment value._

 _This is an AU type story. I have utilized several characters and ships from other works to tell my story. I give all credit to the authors who created these works. What if Samuel T. Anders had a different background and found himself in a position of great authority before he realized that he was a cylon. How would he handle the situation? Would he stay dedicated to what he thought was his race or would he side with the cylons? How long could he keep this a secret?_

 _Timeframe: 24 months prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 1: The Proposal

The energy of the crowd seemed to fuel Sam's intensity as he watched his alma mater, the Fleet Academy Falcons Pyramid team, prepare for the possible game winning drive. As the clock was ticking down from 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7… the Falcons forward made a last second throw only to see it ricochet off the edge of the hole, dashing all hopes of a come-from-behind victory for the home team. Sam dropped his head into his hands in saddened frustration, when a familiar voice was heard from over his shoulder. "Bet you would have made that shot!" Sam looked up to see the face of Commander Jon Stebbins, his old Academy Commandant. Almost 10 years ago, while at the academy, Sam was a cadet and played forward for the Falcons' pyramid team. Sam seemed to have a physical edge over everyone playing at that time. He was just a little bit faster, stronger, and more agile than everyone else in his class. Even greater than his physical prowess was his ability to process everything around him, analyze all options, and then execute the correct plan of action almost every time. Sam's success at the Fleet Academy changed the way the university teams viewed the service school's abilities. What was once perceived as a sure win now demanded respect. But Sam wasn't just a jock at the academy. He had a special gift when it came to mathematics, physics, and computer science. His physical and academic gifts coupled with his adrenaline seeking personality is what drove him to want to become a viper pilot.

Sam turned to CDR Stebbins and with his boyish, confident smile replied "you bet your sweet ass, …SIR." The sir was almost an afterthought, but Sam noticed CDR Stebbins was wearing his casual dress uniform. "Always the modest one, eh Sam" Stebbins returned. "Just confidence sir, you know me." "Yes I do!" Speaking of that, do you have time for dinner and some conversation? I have a proposal you may be interested in." Sam smiled and replied "anything for you sir." CDR Stebbins gave Sam the address and told him to meet at the location in 2 hours. Sam agreed and went off to change into his uniform. If the CDR was wearing a uniform, it was military courtesy for Sam to be in uniform for a meeting as well.

CDR Stebbins had recommended a small quiet establishment on the outskirts of Kios, a city housing the colony of Picon where the Colonial Fleet Academy, also known as Picon Fleet Academy, is located. The CDR arrived early to review, one last time, the military record of one Samuel T. Anders. After leaving the academy, Sam was assigned to Red Squadron on the _Battlestar Halcyon_ where he flew a MKIV viper and earned the call sign _Ares_. Sam became a star right away. His reaction times in the cockpit were phenomenal and he flew without any reservation or fear. He always said that he was only limited by the capabilities of the vehicle he was flying. Over the three years that he was a pilot on the _Halcyon_ , he made several modifications to the viper design, improving how man and machine can optimize efficiency and performance. His design changes were implemented into future viper models. After his very successful tour on the Halcyon, Sam was transferred to the _Battlestar Constitution_ where he became Squadron Leader within the first year. Three years later, Sam was promoted to CAG (Commander Air Group) when the original CAG left to become the XO of the _Atlantia_. Sam continued to excel in every aspect of his new position as CAG. He instilled confidence in his pilots and provided them with the skills he knew one day would save their lives.

In his late teens and early adulthood, Sam had always been part of a team whether it be in sports or flying with his squadron. But his personal life was a very different story. Sam's earliest memories started around the age of 16 and revolved around him attending Brentwood Preparatory (an all-boys prep school which often fed the Fleet Academy with cadets). When he was sixteen, Sam, his mother and father were traveling to a favorite family vacation site in the mountains when Sam's father's car hit a patch of black ice and skidded off the road into a ravine. Another car on the road called for emergency medical assistance, but Sam's parents didn't survive the crash. Sam was flown to the nearest hospital in critical condition. There was extensive swelling around the brain and he slipped into a coma. After several weeks went by, Sam's condition improved, the swelling around his brain was reduced and he revived from the coma. But the damage had been done. Sam could not remember anything before he awoke in the hospital. He was fully functional with the exception of the memory loss. While he was recovering in the hospital, the nurses helped Sam research as much information as possible about his earlier life. He had no memories or emotions about the past, only the knowledge that he was able to obtain during research. He found out that his father had been a successful businessman and had planned for possible tragedies by leaving a sizeable trust fund for Sam. Being an only child and having no living relatives, Sam became a ward of the colony and placed in the Brentwood Prep Academy until graduation when he entered the Colonial Fleet Academy.

Sam never developed any long term relationships with women. Of course, with his good looks and personality there were plenty of "short-term" relationships, but nothing substantial or meaningful. When asked why he preferred to live this way he often responded that you can never depend on relationships. What he loved most was flying vipers. Where math and physics combined to provide pure enjoyment and satisfaction every time. The Fleet benefited from Sam's devotion to his job with very little distractions back home. Most fleet personnel have to balance home life, family, and careers, Sam just focused on the job.

Major Sam T. Anders arrived on time wearing his casual dress uniform and took a seat across from CDR Stebbins. Sam looked like he had just walked out of any recruiting poster for the Fleet Officer's school; handsome, perfect uniform, and confidence dripping from every pore of his body. The restaurant was quiet and the table CDR Stebbins had selected provided some measure of seclusion that allowed them to speak freely without interruptions or their conversation being overheard. After ordering an ambrosia, Sam began "so what kind of proposal do you have in mind CDR?" Before CDR Stebbins could discuss any offers he needed to gage Sam's situation and make sure that it would be a good fit. Stebbins, "So I see that your tour as CAG on the _Constitution_ is about up. Do you have any plans for your follow-on tour? Or is there someone special now that would demand you spend more time planet-side then off-world?" Sam laughed and said "the only special someone in my life is whomever I report to next." Stebbins asked "what if that someone was me?" Sam smiled and said "if you are offering me a job, I am interested. If you are asking me out on a date, then I would have expected roses when I first arrived." Stebbins just shook his head and wondered how such a talented and remarkably skilled officer could be wrapped up inside of such a brash and seemingly overconfident young man. Time to make the offer. "I need an XO, but the job carries with it very high expectations, deep security, and above all else, dedication to the Fleet. It will be a 24/7 demand on your life for several years with very little downtime." After only a few seconds thought, Sam replied "well you make it sound so delightful, how can I say NO!" Stebbins followed, "seriously son, you will be on the leading edge of something very new and very demanding. There won't be any time for fun and games and you won't be able to tell anyone about what you are doing. Are you sure about this even without knowing the specifics?" Sam said absolutely and extended his hand out. CDR Stebbins reached across the table and shook Sam's hand then said "well then, **Colonel** Anders, you are out of uniform and we have a lot to discuss. Meet me at Picon Fleet Headquarters in two weeks and we will discuss mission specifics. I will make all the notifications to your current Commander and have you transferred to my staff effective immediately." Sam asked "what is the name of your ship?" Stebbins only smiled and replied "that's classified."


	2. Chapter 2: Orders

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica or any rights to the TV series, characters, or likenesses. I am not receiving any monetary subsidies for this writing. I am writing this solely for entertainment value._

 _Timeframe: 25 months prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 2: Orders

Commander Jon Stebbins looked out of the window of the transport that was delivering him to the office of Fleet Admiral Corman on board the Picon Fleet Headquarters. PFH is a massive facility that not only served as Command Headquarters but was the focal point of all defenses around Picon. It was responsible for coordinating Colonial Forces throughout the twelve colonies. CDR Stebbins was being summoned by ADM Corman on the eve of taking command of his next duty assignment. He was a veteran of the first Cylon war; flying raptors on the _Hesperides_ before the armistice was announced around 38 years ago. He was a very capable and dedicated officer throughout his career. Honesty and Integrity were the foundations of his leadership style. He would easily have been an admiral by now if it weren't for an incident that occurred during his tenure as commandant of the Fleet Academy. During his second year as commandant, a female cadet reported that she had been sexually assaulted by another cadet. During the investigation it turned out the offending senior cadet was the son of a high ranking local politician, Senator Sayles. The case against cadet Sayles was solid. Evidence included matching DNA as well as eye witnesses just prior to the act. There was even recorder conversations of the accused bragging about how an underclassman received "his blessing" on the night in question. He then went into gruesome details describing the attack; almost proud of his actions. When the evidence was presented to the commandant with both parties' lawyers and the male cadet's father present, Senator Sayles said he would have his son withdraw from the academy and that should be sufficient to close this issue. Stebbins remembered a conversation he had with the victim as she pleaded with him not to inform her parents about the attack. She was 19 and an adult, so her parents did not have to be notified. Stebbins consoled her and said that was her decision but he insisted on providing counseling for this poor young girl. The last words that she said during that meeting made a lasting impression on Stebbins; she said "please do the right thing." Stebbins looked up from the evidence and stared at the senator. "I refuse this pathetic offer and will ensure this case would be prosecuted as required by law; no special treatment will be made." This infuriated the senator who screamed that if this got out it would ruin the family's reputation. Stebbins glared back at the senator and said in as restrained as possible, "you are worried about your family's reputation!? What about this poor girl who your son raped and then bragged about it all over school! Your priorities are severely misplaced senator; your son will be prosecuted!"

Stebbins was true to his word. The cadet was prosecuted, found guilty, and sentenced to jail. His father remained somewhat unscathed. He blamed his son's actions on the poor upbringing his ex-wife provided the young man and vowed that if he had been raised in the senator's home, this incident would never have happened. As luck would have it, only two years later, after President Adar was elected to office, senator Sayles was appointed as head of the military appropriations committee. This committee not only approves the military expenditures throughout the year, but must also approve all promotions to the rank of admiral. Senator Sayles ensured that every time CDR Stebbins' name was submitted for approval, it never made the final cut. One of Jon's commanding officers requested an explanation for why he wasn't selected for promotion. The written response came back with a one sentence answer:

 _His priorities are severely misplaced_.

Stebbins' character prevented him from feeling sorry for himself. He was resigned to live with the knowledge that he would bear this punishment as a badge of honor for his decision.

After landing at PFH, he was escorted to ADM Corman's office. Knocking on the door, Jon heard the word 'enter', marched to the front of ADM Corman's desk, made a sharp salute and announced, "CDR Jon Stebbins reporting as ordered, sir." ADM Corman stood up from behind the desk, reached out to shake Jon's hand and said "for Gods' sake Jon, relax and have a seat." The CDR sat in a chair that was provided at the front of the desk and told the admiral that it was good to see him again. Stebbins had briefly served with ADM Corman onboard the _Titan_ right after the armistice was announced. They had often talked between themselves trying to figure out why the cylons had agreed to a cease fire when by all accounts they were winning the war. Neither Stebbins nor Corman trusted the armistice and both dreaded the day when the cylons would return to finish the job they had started. ADM Corman spoke first; "well Jon, this is your last assignment before retiring. What are you looking for: something close to home, high visibility, or low stress? Jon smirked, "what are you getting at Admiral? You know I don't have family, visibility was not kind to me in the past, and there is no accomplishment without stress. Just tell me what you need me to do and you know you can count on me." Corman paused and reflected on those words; he already knew he could rely on Jon Stebbins.

"Jon, I have a special project that I would like you to consider. It will entail precise coordination, cutting edge technology, and complete secrecy." "May I ask a question?" asked Stebbins. "Go ahead". "Complete secrecy from whom?" ADM Corman shifted a little in his seat before answering. When he finally formulated his response in his head, he said "Jon, you and I spoke years ago about our distrust of the whole armistice idea. We don't trust the cylons or their motives. Unfortunately, our current government is getting lazy in their diligence of our civilization's defenses. Since they haven't heard from the cylons in almost 38 years, they are more worried about constructing new buildings and fancy entertainment venues that make them more popular among their constituents then defending our planets. All they have been doing is cutting the defense budget and decommissioning our valuable older ships. Our obvious enemy is the cylons, but our most serious enemy may be our own government." These words made Jon somewhat uneasy to hear the rest of the discussion. Corman continued, "My project would correct some of the poor decisions that have been made by the Administration. I have been able to maneuver myself into a position of responsibility for the decommissioning our older assets and reallocation of the materials and funds once their disassembly is complete." Jon asked, "So you are not decommissioning the ships?" Corman replied, "Oh, I am decommissioning _**some**_ of the ships, but instead of shipping all the valuable materials salvaged from their disassembly back to the planets for use in some high-rise shopping mall, I am reallocating them for a different purpose. And that is where you come in, Jon."

"I am building a ship. Not just any ship, but the newest most technologically advanced ship in the Fleet, except she is not IN the Fleet, per se`. The government has no knowledge of her deign or the plans to build her. Since they don't know about the plans, they haven't said that I couldn't build her, so technically I am not breaking any orders or laws." Jon tilted his head to the side slightly and said, "I am not sure the word 'technically' has ever been used on such thin ice before."

"So, if this ship is not registered in the Fleet, what is its purpose?" ADM Corman looked Jon dead in the eyes and said, "If I am right …, to save our civilization!" This answer froze Jon in mid-thought. When he could speak again he asked "How?" Corman outlined the whole plan to Jon, and when he was done said "So, obviously I can't order you to accept this project, but I have confidence that you are the right man to get the job done. Do you accept the offer?"

Jon thought about the offer for a few seconds before answering; then with a slight smile on his face he said, Well, I have already pissed off some of the elected officials earlier in my career, I might as well finish the job for the entire Administration." Corman said, "I knew you were the right guy. One last thing, although there are many people involved with this project, no-one but you knows the whole plan or the real reason for its secrecy. I want you to keep this between us and only tell whomever you choose as your new XO. Do you have any idea who you might select for the job?" Stebbins briefed ADM Corman on Sam and his credentials. Corman just laughed and said, "If Sam accepts the job, you will have to put a pyramid arena in one of the hanger bays and widen his stateroom door to accommodate his ego." Jon smiled back and defended his potential XO by saying "When you can fly like he does, it is called confidence, not ego." They shook hands and Jon left the office knowing that he had a pyramid game to attend.


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica or any rights to the TV series, characters, or likenesses. I am not receiving any monetary subsidies for this writing. I am writing this solely for entertainment value._

 _Timeframe: 23 months prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 3: The adventure begins

Sam met CDR Stebbins at Fleet Headquarters on Caprica just as he was ordered. Jon asked, "Are you ready for the hardest job you have ever undertaken?" Sam responded, "I'm just waiting on you!" Without hesitation Stebbins said, "Then let's go." As they were walking towards the hangar, CDR Stebbins realized it would be a long time before he ever saw Caprica again. While he didn't have any family to speak of, he did own a nice ranch-style home with plenty of land for his horses. Since he spent so little time there, he loaned it out to an agency that worked with at-risk youth. This became a very symbiotic arrangement. The grounds and animals were well treated and the youth got out of the city to see a way of life that is completely different from the city life and ultra-technology existence. He hoped to retire to the ranch after his last assignment, but if ADM Corman was correct, this might be the last time he sees the place.

When they entered the hangar, Sam noticed a FTL capable long range transport with the hatch open. CDR Stebbins pointed to the craft and said, "Our ride awaits." As they entered the transport Sam observed that there was no crew inside. He began to take a seat in the passenger section when Jon said "You don't think that I am going to pilot this thing do you?" and pointed to the pilot's seat. Sam said, "You have got to be kidding, you want me to fly this thing?" "Consider it a chance for us to have some uninterrupted discussion time." Sam stored his gear in the passenger section and took the pilot's seat. He found the transport's pre-flight checklist in the co-pilot's seat and began prepping the craft for takeoff. When the checklist was complete, he contacted Flight Control for clearance to depart, "Flight Control, this is transport 1AC9, requesting permission to depart." A monotone voice responded, "Transport 1AC9, you are cleared for departure, safe travels." "Roger, 1AC9 out" relied Sam who manipulated the transport's controls and cleared Caprica's airspace. He then addressed CDR Stebbins, "Sir, there is no flight plan entered into the Nav computer after we break orbit. What is our destination course?" CDR Stebbins unsealed his orders and gave the coordinates to Sam, who looked at the destination location and said, "These coordinates are just inside of the Red Line. I don't think that there is anything out that far." Jon smiled and said, "For once you are wrong; there definitely is something out there, you will see soon enough." Sam plotted the required jumps to reach the destination coordinates and reported to Stebbins, "It will take us nine days to arrive at our destination." CDR Stebbins said, "Just enough time for me to brief you on our orders and review all these…" as he handed Sam a computer pad with a long list of names displayed on the screen. Sam asked "Who are they?" Jon responded "Somewhere in that list of candidates are the names of our command crew. We will review their files and select the best officers for the job." Sam knew this was going to be a long nine days.

After the first jump was executed, Sam reported to CDR Stebbins that it would be a short while before the FTL was ready for the next jump. Jon took this opportunity to begin briefing Sam on their orders. He started by giving Sam his personal thoughts on the first cylon war. They discussed the mistakes that were made and the status of the war leading up to the armistice. He explained that there were some individuals who did not trust the cylon dedication to the armistice and believed that it was just a matter of time before the cylons returned to try and finish what they had started: the annihilation of the human race.

Sam learned that the entire plan was developed by ADM Corman and how he had facilitated the moves up to this point. Jon explained that some of the valuable older military assets have been maintained in a battle ready condition and that their ship was being constructed utilizing the resources that were obtained by decommissioning the ships that ADM Corman deemed unnecessary for his plans. Sam asked "How is our ship being constructed, there are no shipyards at that location?" Jon explained "You are correct there are no standard shipyards at that location. But there is a Constructionstar / Repairstar ship, the _Orion_ , there that is capable of constructing a ship from scratch. The _Orion_ is working in conjunction with the salvage ship _Grapple_. They are in close proximity to each other to expedite the transfer of resources as they become available. Additionally, there is at least one mining ship and refinery ship to provide any materials that can't be obtained through decommissioning other vessels. Sam asked "So they are building our ship's hull and structure out of recycled materials, I understand that is common practice and will produce a ship just as solid as if newly generated materials were used. But are we going to have to use old technology and fly outdated vipers and raptors?" Jon explained, "As for the small craft, we are getting new Mark VII and VIII vipers and raptors." Sam looked puzzled and asked "How? Won't the Administration notice these new assets being diverted from the shipyards to us instead of the Fleet?" "The beauty is these aircraft are not in the Fleet registry because they are not being fabricated in any major shipyard. At our site, is the small aircraft manufacturing ship _Trinity_. She is supplied with the materials the same way as the _Orion_. As for technology, we are getting some of the finest cutting edge equipment available. The research ship _Scholar_ has been at the location for over a year. She has been able to conduct experimental research without the bureaucracy that normally accompanies inventions. Because they are not slowed down by patent rights or discovery property laws, they are flourishing in their creative processes. We will be utilizing some of this new technology on our ship. This becomes a double edged sword. Some of the technology is so new, that it hasn't been fully tested before it will be installed on the ship. Therefore, we need to be very diligent about our testing processes. Hopefully, ADM Corman will be wrong and we can later introduce this technology into the Fleet." Sam shook his head and said, "If it doesn't kill us first."

Sam asked, "Ok, now that I have a good idea _what_ we have, what are we going to be doing with it?" CDR Stebbins explained "If the cylons come back to finish what they started, we are to locate as many survivors as possible and head to the Delta quadrant to establish a new home for our civilization." "Why don't we take our new ship and try to defeat the cylon attack?" asked Sam. "The cylons already know our capabilities and how slowly we are at advancements. The only way they would come back is if they were sure they would have a distinct advantage over us and believed they would secure a decisive victory. ADM Corman's plan is based on the cylons being correct. If the Fleet ends up defeating them, ADM Corman can simply seek out our location and order our return. In either outcome, our plan provides the best chance for the continuation of the human race. Now, if you have no more questions, let's start reviewing these files." By the time they were ready to make the last jump into their destination system, Jon and Sam had agreed on all of the major command staff. At the earliest opportunity, CDR Stebbins would convene a meeting with all the selectees and make the promotions permanent.

Sam entered the jump coordinates for the final leg of their journey and executed the jump. When the sensors recovered from the FTL jump, Sam was able to make out some of the contents of the system. There were four planetoid bodies revolving around a yellow dwarf star. Between the third and fourth planets was a dense asteroid field. CDR Stebbins directed Sam to slowly approach the asteroid field which DRADIS (Direct Range And DIStance sensor system) very unreliable. As they neared the asteroid field, two DRADIS contacts suddenly appeared in red on the screen. Sam could not make out what they were from this distance, but CDR Stebbins ordered him to hold his course steady and make no sudden maneuvers. One of the unknown contacts issued a verbal challenge to the transport; "Unidentified vessel, respond to verbal challenge or be destroyed!" CDR Stebbins picked up the microphone headset from the co-pilot's seat and answered, "Olympus." After several seconds, the DRADIS contacts turned from red to green and ordered, "Transport, follow lead vessel and do not deviate from our escort." As they drew closer, Sam recognized his escorts. One was the _Atlas_ , a Berserker class gunstar, and the other was the _Pallas_ , a defender class gunstar.

Sam acknowledged the order and turned to CDR Stebbins, "a little heads-up would have been nice…" "What, and spoil the surprise, no way!" the CDR replied with a grin. As they maneuvered between several very large asteroids, Sam could make out a clearing up ahead. As they passed the last large rock Sam could clearly see the _Orion_. It was a massive ship over 6500 meters long with what would normally be two separate repair areas underneath her main superstructure. What was more impressive than the _Orion_ was what seemed to be a single confined ship within both construction areas at the same time. As they got closer, Sam could clearly make out the hull of a single ship. The ship was larger than any other ship in the Fleet; it looked to almost 3500 meters long. Sam turned to CDR Stebbins and said "you have got to be kidding, that is our ship?" CDR Stebbins pointed out the window at the large vessel and said, "Sam, meet our new home for a while, the Battlestar _Zeus_!" A female voice was heard over the communication channel and said, "Transport 1AC9, you are cleared to land in upper starboard landing pod, manual approach, call the ball." Sam acknowledged the order and replied, "I've got the ball." CDR Stebbins said, "Let the adventure begin."


	4. Chapter 4: Officers

Chapter 4: Officers

As Sam guided the transport into the upper starboard flight pod he was amazed at the sheer size of the hangar bay. He has been on battlestars that were smaller than the flight pod he was landing in; and the _Zeus_ had four of these flight pods. He touched down and felt the magnetic hold-down system capture the transport as the elevator lowered them into the debarkation area. As the transport was guided into the open hangar, Sam and CDR Stebbins could see a formal gathering of crew members in full dress uniform, in ranks, awaiting the arrival of their new top two leaders. Sam opened the hatch and stepped through first (military protocol dictated that the senior officer emerged last when exiting a vehicle) and waited at the bottom of the steps. CDR Stebbins exited the transport and descended the steps. As he stepped onto the hangar deck, a male voice broadcasted over the area announcing system, "Zeus arriving!" CDR Stebbins approached the row of officers in front of the formation which smartly rendered honors and saluted the CDR. The single officer in front of the formation was a tall, thin man named Paul Royse. He was a full Lt (lieutenant), and currently lead pilot and head trainer on the _Zeus_. CDR Stebbins recognized him and knew soon this young man would become his CAG. Royse held his salute and spoke authoritatively, "Welcome aboard, Sir!" Stebbins returned their salute and all parties dropped their salutes but remained at attention. CDR Stebbins addressed the assembly and said, "Thank you for the welcome. Let me introduce your new XO, Colonel Anders. Sam approached CDR Stebbins stopping just short of his position (one step behind and one step to the right, as protocol dictated). Sam acknowledged the crew with a simple nod of the head. CDR Stebbins continued, "As nice as this is, I am sure you have better to use your time on. I will be meeting representatives from all departments and getting to know the crew of _Zeus_ as quickly as possible. For now, you are dismissed." Lt Royse saluted the CDR then announced, "Fall out!" He then addressed the CO and XO reported, "With your permission, I can show you to your staterooms." Stebbins replied, "I have rested enough on the transport, Take me to CIC."

It was a long walk between the hangar bay and CIC. It was very evident that the Zeus was nowhere near completed. All crew personnel working on the ship were wearing one piece coveralls instead of uniforms. The passageways were littered with loose debris from the construction process. There was cables and conduit running along every passageway and the majority of the bulkheads didn't even have plating attached. Permanent lighting wasn't even available in some areas; visibility was supplied by long runs of temporary lighting attached to a power cord tied to the beams in the overhead. After what seemed like a half mile long walk, Lt Royse led the two officers into a large open area, turned to CDR Stebbins and said, "This is where CIC will be. We have not made as much progress in this area due to technology constant changes in her design." Stebbins said, "Explain!" Royse expounded that the design engineers were having a difficult time keeping up with all the changes that Bridgette Starr was throwing at them." "And who is Bridgette Starr?" asked the CDR. "She is the head scientist and R&D manager on the _Scholar_ " answered Royse. CDR Stebbins turned to Sam and said, "We need to get to the bottom of this quickly."

Sam agreed and wondered over to what looked like the beginnings of a communication station. A crew member was leaning over an open console trying to install a wiring harness. After a few seconds, the crewman said in a frustrated voice, "If you are just going to stand there, how about making yourself useful and handing me a screwdriver from the toolkit." Sam located the screwdriver and placed it into the waiting hand of the crewman who was into the console up to her waist. After a few more seconds, the crewman asked, "Really, you have nothing better to do than stand there and stare at me while _I_ am working?" Sam said sarcastically, "I just got here and I am not sure where to begin…" The crewman agitatedly climbed out of the console; and turned to face the man who had nothing better to do than bother her while she was working. Her eyes went wide with disbelief as she turned to face Colonel Anders standing in front of her in full dress uniform. She immediately snapped to attention and tried to make a report, but she was so nervous that everything she said was confused and stammered. "Sir… special… eh, communications specialist… Sims… Tonya Sims…re… reporting sir…" Sam couldn't help smiling and teased, "Communications specialist? I have never known a communications specialist who stuttered." She replied, "I don't stutter, sir. You just caught me off guard." Sam said, "Fair enough. I better let you get back to work, Sims" and he returned to where the CDR was standing.

Jon had overheard the conversation between Sam and Specialist Sims, and commented, "I see you are already meeting some of the crew." Sam smiled and joked, "Yes, it's not every day that I get called lazy _and_ useless within the first couple of minutes I meet someone. Usually it takes hours for them to come to that conclusion." Jon had to remind himself that although Sam had a very relaxed demeanor, when the shit hit the fan, Sam was a professional who could be counted on to give his life for his people. Jon told Sam "make the arrangements for tomorrow morning's staff meeting. Ensure everyone on our list is notified and ready to report the status of their departments." Stebbins turned to Lt Royse and said, "Show us to our staterooms, please." The three men left what will become the CIC and made the relatively short journey to their staterooms. After stowing his gear, Sam worked his way back to the CIC area and located the duty officer for the evening. He gave him the list of names and instructions that were to be provided to each officer attending tomorrow's meeting. His last instruction was, "Tell them not to be late." Sam then went to the command staff room to ensure the facilities were sufficient for the meeting. Upon entering the conference room, Sam found a large rectangular table located in front of what looked like a large monitor screen. The table was new and seemed to be made of old fashion mahogany wood. In Sam's head he thought that must have been one heck of a tree to be large enough to make this table. Everything looked fine except for one detail, there were no chairs present in the room. Sam contacted the duty officer and had him send just enough chairs to accommodate the individuals attending the meeting. Now it was time for Sam to get some sleep and headed back to his stateroom.

The next morning, Sam arrived early for the meeting and took the first chair to the left of the seat at the head of the table. This seat is always reserved for the commanding officer, whether he is attending the meeting or not. As the others slowly began to enter the conference room, Sam engaged in some small talk and told them to take a seat around the table. As often happens when joining a conference with people who might not be very familiar, the officers selected seats on the opposite end of the table. CDR Stebbins entered the conference room a few minutes early and a dark skinned Tauron man snapped to attention and announced, "Attention on deck!" Everyone in the room quickly stood at attention. "As you were" ordered Stebbins and took his seat. Everyone sat back down at the table. He then addressed Sam, "Is everyone here?" Sam replied, "No sir, but you are a few minutes early." At that moment, Tonya Sims burst through the hatch into the room. Her eyes went wide and fear was showing on her face as she looked at the conference room table. Not only was CDR Stebbins already in the room, but the only available seat left was right beside Sam (who she had already had an embarrassing first encounter). She moved to the table and said "sorry sir, I thought I was on time." Stebbins said "you are on time." Then looking at the officers around the table he continued "but a point to be taken by everyone, from now on I expect you not only to arrive to a meeting on time, but be prepared to make accurate reports or take notes; please be seated Sims."

"I am not a big fan of meetings, they are often unproductive and a waste of time. But, on a ship of this size, we must ensure that accurate information and effective communication is established throughout the ship. There have been numerous ships that had disastrous incidents due to poor communication. When the rumor mill or scuttlebutt is the only thing the crew hears, it can adversely affect morale and cohesion within a large crew. Which is one of the reasons we are here today. I know most of you have been on Zeus since the beginning, but I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell us what department you are with." CDR Stebbins looked at Sims indicating his desire for her to start the process. "Tonya cleared her throat and began "My name is Tonya Sims…" Sam interrupted and teased "I think that we already met, right…" "Alright Sam, let her continue" said Jon. Tonya continued, "I am Tonya Sims with Communications." "Lt Paul Royse, Air Group." "Lt Alexander Ryan, Weapons Dept." "Lt John Talbot, Engineering" "Lt Philip Reeves, Navigation." "Dr. Elizabeth Corey, Medical." "Lt Austin Zuvo, Marine detachment." The officers completed this process around the table until everyone was done except the dark skinned Tauron man who was seated directly to Jon's right side. He reported "I am Master Chief Cole Steele. I am not an officer nor do I have a specialty department. I simply ensure things run smoothly throughout the ship." "We will come back to that statement in a few minutes Master Chief." He continued, "it is good to meet all of you, but effective immediately, you are all wrong about your positions here on _Zeus_." This statement confused all and instilled fear in some of them. CDR Stebbins quickly explained "relax everyone. The reason you are here is because you have demonstrated excellence in your respective fields, dedication to the ship and her crew, and a level of maturity worthy of recognition." Sam said in a loud voice, Attention to orders!" Everyone stood at attention. CDR Stebbins gestured to the two stewards, each holding a medium sized box, standing behind him, and they approached the CO. Stebbins reached into the box, took out a small case and stood in front of Tonya Sims. Handing her the small case, he said "Lt Sims, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Major and you will hold the position of Communications Officer reporting to the XO and myself." The CDR then made his way around the table promoting each officer to the rank of Major and changing their titles to CAG, Weapons Officer, Chief Engineering Officer, Navigation Officer, Head Medical Officer, and Marine Detachment Commander. He then approached Master Chief Steele. Stebbins asked him, "You don't have any higher rank to be promoted too, do you Master Chief?" Steele replied "no sir!" "I am very well aware of the need for a senior enlisted representative onboard ship. There are over 3000 enlisted crewman onboard the _Zeus_. I could use your expertise and sage advice. Therefore, Master Chief Steele, I am naming you as the Operations officer for the entire ship reporting to the XO and myself." Master Chief Steele stared directly ahead and acknowledged, "Yes sir!" The CDR addressed everyone in the room and said, "Now let's all sit down and have our first official Command Staff meeting."


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor is in

Chapter 5: The Doctor is in

When the meeting was about to conclude, CDR Stebbins said "We will continue these meetings every week until our communications and chain of command are on more solid ground, then we will go from there. XO and Master Chief, please remain, all others, you are dismissed and congratulations on your promotions". After the others left the conference room, the CDR turned to MC Steele, "now that we are alone, speak freely, Master Chief. Do you have any questions for me?" The MC looked somewhat perplexed and asked, "Exactly where do I fit in your chain of command?" Jon replied "In official Fleet rankings, you are junior to all officers. In respect to my chain of command you have equal voice and input in command decisions in relationship to the other department heads. As my Operations officer, you will be in charge of all aspects pertaining to interactions and discipline when it comes to the enlisted ranks; the XO will have the same responsibilities with the officer ranks. I expect you to be in the CIC when battle conditions warrant it, otherwise, I will rely on your years of experience to know where you need to be at all other times. Otherwise we will fine tune this process as time goes on. I understand this is a difficult position, but I am confident that you will make it work Master Chief. Now, what can you tell me about the troubles with the _Scholar_ and her R &D manager?"

Master Chief explained that Dr. Bridgette Starr (the head scientist and R&D manager) was not creating the delays and construction chaos on purpose. He further explained, "She is brilliant…, but maybe too smart. You know the type that only sees the developments and the discoveries, not the work required to implement or planning necessary to integrate her discoveries into the ship's plans. She just goes from one experiment to another in what seems like a cacophony of different directions. And because she is not military, it has been very hard to focus her in any single direction." CDR Stebbins said, "Well I have the cure for that issue; I will be speaking with Dr. Starr today. MC from this day forward, any changes to the ship's plans or configuration changes must be reviewed by the XO and approved by me. Sam, ensure all department heads are aware of this new policy and have them pass the word down to the deckplate levels. MC, if you have no other questions, you are dismissed." MC Steele stood rigidly and sounded off, "yes sir!" He then performed a smart about-face and left the conference room. Jon turned to Sam "looks like we have got a meeting with a scientist." Sam said in exasperation, "I'll bet she looks like my old librarian, complete with gray hair and those black rimmed glasses that hang from the neck on a thin chain." "I take it you have some bad memories of the Academy librarian?" quipped Jon. Sam shook his head to clear the memory and said, "She kept me in her office for hours each day for a week, just because I lost one book." "Well, we are a long way from the Academy, so you shouldn't have any issue now. Let's go see what the good doctor is up to" said Stebbins.

Sam contacted the CAG, Major Royse, and arranged for a raptor and pilot for the trip over to the _Scholar_. The trip over to the research vessel was uneventful and the raptor was piloted very smoothly. After landing onboard, the raptor was lowered into the main hangar and the pilot, Lieutenant Rawlins (call-sign Dagger) opened the hatch and escorted the command officers to the hangar deck. Much unlike the last time Sam and Jon had exited a craft in a hangar, there was no pomp and circumstance, no announcements, and specifically NO Dr. Starr. This somewhat irritated the CDR and he said to Sam, "I wonder what could be so important that Dr. Starr missed our arrival time." Sam joked "remember, sometimes it takes a while for the elderly to get around using a walker." And with that, CDR Stebbins got the attention of the first technician he could find and ordered him to take them to Dr. Starr. After a few minutes they were led into a bright laboratory space with several technicians standing around in full body white lab coats (including hoodies) and safety glasses discussing the results of their last experiment. Since no-one seemed to notice Sam and the CDR as they entered the room, Jon cleared his throat loudly then said, "Is Dr. Starr present?" The shortest of the figures in white turned to the officers, removed her safety glasses and pulled back her hoodie and replied "here I am." She was about 5'-5" with short cropped blonde hair, angelic features and could not have been any older than her late 20s. Sam had a funny look on his face as he introduced himself, "I am Colonel Samuel Anders, XO of the _Zeus_ and this is CDR Jon Stebbins, CO of the _Zeus_." Dr. Starr replied "glad to meet you." She then addressed Sam and asked, "Sir, is something wrong?" Sam then smiled and looked at Jon and said, "no, but I wish that I had just lost my library book…" CDR Stebbins could only shake his head at Sam, then turned to address Dr. Starr, "is there someplace quieter where we can talk?"

Dr. Starr led the officers into a small conference room off the lab. The room was completely disorderly; it had books and charts strewn all over the table in what looked like a total mess. As Sam began to clear away some of the clutter, Dr. Starr spoke up quickly, "please don't touch that, we have that data right where we know its location." She then addressed Jon, "CDR Stebbins, I am quite busy, what can I do for you?" "First off, you can stop delaying the construction of my ship" Jon said matter-of-factly. This seemed to puzzle Bridgette, and she responded, "I am not sure what you are referring too, but I assure you I am not getting in anyone's way. And just for the record, I am a civilian and I don't answer to the military." CDR Stebbins calmly asked "Do you remember who hired you?" She answered "Admiral Corman took me out of the R&D Division working for the Adar Administration and offered me this position. I gladly accepted, because I hated all the rules and red tape just to get a new test tube." Jon continued, "Did he give you any stipulations with this job?" Again she answered, "Just that everything was to be considered classified and one day he would have one more stipulation." Jon then opened up the small brief case he was carrying and handed her a letter addressed to Dr. Bridgette Starr. She opened the letter and read its contents to herself. When she was done, she looked up at Jon and said "please tell me this is a joke." Sam said, "If I may ask, what does it say?" Bridgette read the key line in the note with disappointment in her voice, "It says that I have been assigned to report directly the Commanding Officer of the _Zeus_ , CDR Jon Stebbins and his XO." Stebbins interjected, "don't look so sad Dr. Starr, I am not trying to suppress your research, only reel some of the extraneous things in and maybe focus on realistic applications for the _Zeus_. I am leaving you in charge of the R &D here on the Scholar and adding you to my command staff. You will get your orders from and report to the XO and I and you will be able to run your own staff of scientist here on the _Scholar_. Bridgette tried to find fault with Jon's logic and not have to be constrained by his chain of command. She debated, "I am a scientist not a Fleet Officer and how can I be required to fulfill this military requirement." Jon explained, "There are numerous different fields involved in this project; engineers, medical teams, and even you scientists. Everyone needs to be focused on one goal and how they affect the successful completion of that goal. You are correct in that you are not _in_ the military, therefore you can refuse this order. But doing so will get you a one way seat on the next transport back to R&D in the ADAR Administration. I believe there are still several requisitions that you need to fill out before they will let you buy your next test tube." Knowing that she would do almost anything before going back, she reluctantly agreed by saying, "well boss, what is my first order?" CDR Stebbins said in a more relaxed tone, "this isn't going to be as bad as you think Doctor. All I require is a little more organized structure and continuous updates and status of your research. You will be attending my weekly command staff meetings along with all the other department heads. If you need anything else outside of these meetings, you and the XO here can work out the details. Any questions?" She responded "no...Sir." Jon shook her hand and said "Then we will leave you to your research, have a nice day Dr. Starr." As they were walking back to the raptor, Jon teased Sam, "now what were you saying about an old librarian?"

 _Author's note: I tried to introduce most of the initial key players early into the story. From here I will probably move on into the storyline and develop the characters and relationships more. And of course, the cylons are just a few months away._

 _Please feel free to write reviews on the story or my writing. I look forward to reading input from such a devoted community._


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Ready

_Timeframe: 5 months prior to the Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 6: Almost Ready

Sam was standing in the CIC reflecting on all that he had learned in the last 18 months. Not only had he been part of all the initial system installations and designs on the _Zeus_ , but he had learned how to lead an enormous crew of individuals with diverse cultural backgrounds, personality idiosyncrasies and technical specialties within the same crew. CDR Stebbins had mentored Sam from a slightly ego-driven, incredibly talented pilot, into a results oriented, strategically thinking, compassionate senior officer whose skills and confidence should be emulated by all his subordinates. He remembered the first time that he and CDR Stebbins had walked into the CIC. The equipment was in pieces strewn about the area haphazardly and technicians were meandering around the space with no clear direction or motivation. Now, as Sam looks around the CIC, all he sees is the pristine equipment organized for maximum efficiency and the professional crew who manned these stations. Long gone were the one piece work suits often used in shipyard construction, the crew now smartly wore the day uniform of their respective departments. There was no more idle chatter or banter between technicians, only focused conversations pertaining to their work and current duties. This is not to say that the crew was driven to uncomfortable levels of discipline; on the contrary, as the levels of professionalism increased their sense of pride in their jobs increased as well. As for the comradery within the crew, since they spent less time talking to each other about outside subjects while on the job, they tend to appreciate the off-time discussions with each other even more.

The controlling stations were arranged on a two tier configuration to optimize space while ensuring verbal communications could be heard at all stations simultaneously. Weapons Control is located on the Starboard upper section and Tactical Control and FTL Operations are located below on the Starboard lower section. Damage Control is located on the Port upper section with Communications and Sensors on the Port lower section. Helm Control is centered between the two, and the Command and Control station is located within the center and just forward of all these sections, effectively being the heart of the CIC. The Command and Control station had the standard (although larger than average) DRAIDIS monitors mounted above the station table. The most obvious new addition to the ship's CIC was the three large monitors mounted side-by-side in the forward end each measuring almost 6' tall by 10' wide. Doctor Starr's scientists had worked with the engineering group to devise a vastly improved sensor array which could produce a three dimensional representation of space in any direction requested by the CO. In essence, these screens replaced the normal two dimensional sensor displays with real-time 3D tactical displays. Just as impressive was the new ability to launch long ranged sensor buoys which fed data back to the _Zeus_ tripling the normal sensor range with vastly improved accuracy. These sensor buoys were self-propelled and could be manipulated to set different courses from the Sensors Control station as well as set for retrieval prior to an FTL jump.

Two of the command staff other than Sam were present in the CIC, Major Sims (the Communications Officer – also referred to as Comms) and Major Reeves (the Navigator – also referred to Gator). Comms had dark hair, a slight build, and looked to be in her late twenties. She was from Virgon and had attended her planet's Major University studying communications, linguistics, and cultural diversity. She often spoke of her family back home (mother, father, and two brothers). She was proud to be the first in her family to travel outside of the planet. The Gator was from Picon where his mother and father worked in the Fleet Headquarters. He was an only child and wanted to follow in his parent's footsteps. Sam spoke aloud, "Gator, do we have all the Nav charts entered into the ship's computers yet?" The Navigator turned to Sam and answered affirmatively "yes Sir." He next addressed the Communications Officer, "Comms, hear anything good outside?" "Just constant communications between the refueling ship and the _Teague_ , she is giving the junior officers practice at underway replenishment." Sam said, "Since you two have this area well in hand, I am going to tour the ship." Both acknowledged with a "yes sir."

Sam started his long walk through the _Zeus_. She was 3496 meters long, with a designed crew of 7500 including almost 1000 pilots, 850 marines, and 200 specialists including doctors, nurses, and manufacturing technicians. She carries 36 squadrons of MK VII and MK VIII vipers with 24 birds in each squadron. Additionally, she has 10 squadrons of raptors with 20 in each squadron, 75 bombers, and 15 shuttles. The _Zeus_ has four flight pods with 96 viper launch tubes in each for a total of 386. The flight pods are configured with advanced anti-gravity systems which allows the aircraft to land both upright and inverted doubling the speed in which aircraft can be recovered during combat operations. She contains a small manufacturing facility fabricating / repairing vipers and raptors within her superstructure. She is armed to the teeth with her main gun batteries consisting of various strength KEW (Kinetic Energy Weapon) weapons. The Zeus has 16 SHKEW, 60 HKEW, 150 MKEW, 500 LKEW guns and 4 massive forward laser cannons. These KEW weapons cause damage by imparting kinetic energy to launch a projectile physically striking its target. The projectile types vary between solid and explosive shells. She has 750 Anti-Air/Anti-Ship missile tubes and 65 nuclear missiles. Her hull is completely armor plated and has 850 Point Defense guns (PD) used to destroy incoming projectiles, enemy munitions, or aircraft.

The _Zeus_ is so large that she was configured into individual zones that housed all the necessary facilities to support their specific function(s). In case of battle-station conditions it is unrealistic to think that the ship's crew can move within a 3400 meter ship fast enough to support quick battle readiness. Therefore, the ship was designed in zones to support crewman sleeping, eating, bathing, lounging, and working within somewhat close proximity to their job locations without having to travel great distances. The aft end of the ship is the engineering section. The _Zeus_ has ten immense sublight engines mounted on the aft most section with various maneuvering thrusters positioned along her hull for rapid maneuverability as needed. Six synchronized Advanced FTL (Faster-Than-Light) drives are installed on the Zeus providing her with the ability to 'jump' farther than any other single ship within the Fleet. Additionally, she is not required to retract her flight pods which are permanently fixed. Major John Talbot, the Chief Engineer Officer (ENG) met Sam as he entered the engineering spaces. John was a short man with a closely cropped flat-top haircut. Although he was physically small in stature, he exuded confidence and authority in his posture and dealings with the crew. He was very well respected by all of the officers and enlisted within the engineering department. He understood that his department was the life-force of the ship. Without them there would be no power, no water, and no clean air to breathe. The 'snipes' as engineering crewman were called, work tirelessly in often very hot spaces, with very little recognition or fanfare. But the pride runs deep within these people. Sam made it a point to be seen in the engineering spaces at least weekly; not to micromanage or inspect, but to provide positive feedback and demonstrate that he knew how important their jobs were to the success of the _Zeus_. Sam asked the ENG how the new power plant was functioning. Talbot replied, "She is amazing; three times the power output and using only half of the fuel (Tylium) normally needed." Sam inquired "any drawbacks?" John answered with slight sarcasm, "Just the fact that no matter how much power we supply, you 'air-conditioning-living' sorts demand more!" The XO joked back, "We wouldn't want you snipes to get bored on watch!" They shook hands and Sam headed towards Aft Damage Control (DC).

As he approached the access door to Aft DC, Sam observed two marines smartly standing guard. He identified himself and stated his intention to tour the space. The lead marine acknowledged his authority and began to open the hatch to provide access for the XO. Stopping before he entered through the hatch, Sam addressed the marines, "how are you two doing today?" In well-practiced unison, the marines responded "Great Sir, thank you Sir!" Sam smiled at their professionalism and exclaimed as he passed through the hatch, "Carry-on marines, Semper Fi!" which was met with an enthusiastic "OOH-RAH!" from the guards. Once inside he found the Operations Officer, Master Chief Steele and the Marine Commander, Major Austin Zuvo, deep in a conversation about small arms control. Major Zuvo was concerned that most of his marines, although highly motivated and well disciplined, lacked some of the hand-to-hand combat skills necessary in a close quarter's battle or repel boarders' situation. Master Chief reminded him that he already had a couple of marines in the infirmary for close combat 'training' that was fueled by a couple of bottles of Ambrosia and a disparaging comment about the other's mother. Sam didn't know if he should interject in this conversation or not until Master Chief turned to Sam and asked, "What do you think XO?" To attempt to lighten the mood in the room Sam said, "I don't know about anyone else, but I wouldn't want to face one of your marines in a fight, Ambrosia or not!" At that, all three smiled. "Look, there might be some opportunities for this type of training after space trials. Until then, let's not overwhelm Dr. Corey's nurses with self-inflicted wounded marines." Austin, you are doing a great job; keep up the fight. Master Chief, do you have a few minutes to walk with me?" "Absolutely sir!" As they were leaving, Sam remembered that the marines were strategically zoned to be able to respond quickly to a repel boarders' situation and provide security for critical access points as well as small arms lockers throughout the ship. "Master Chief, how is the crew holding up?" "Very well sir! Everyone is anxious to get underway and see what she can do" responded MC Steele. The XO then added, The CDR and I have discussed plans to attempt to rendezvous with a pleasure ship after space trials so the crew can get some well-deserved R&R before we begin our first mission. If that is approved, I will need your help in planning this adventure." "Anything for the crew, Sir" said MC. "Thank Master Chief, I will leave you to your duties."

Next, Sam attended a flight briefing being conducted by the CAG, Major Paul Royse (call-sign Falcon) and his squadron leaders in the center-line mid-section of the ship between the flight pods on either side. All the different squadron types were represented; vipers, raptors, and bombers. The CAG was discussing combat flight training between some of his various squadrons. When he was done outlining the current training parameters, he asked if there was any questions. One hand was raised and after being acknowledged, the pilot turned toward the XO and asked, "Sir, any chance you might want to join us for a good ole` fashion dog-fight?" Before Sam could respond, the CAG said to everyone, "If any of you didn't know this, the XO's call-sign is Ares (the God of War); and he earned that name well. You might want to keep prepping for something easier to go up against, like the whole cylon fleet before challenging the XO." Sam said, "And with that rousing endorsement, I will head elsewhere; good hunting to you all!"

The weapons department was probably the most dispersed department, other than the marines, throughout the whole ship. There are weapons mounted on almost all external surfaces of the ship. Each grouping of weapons had its own section of weapons techs and a junior weapons officer at each backup firing console. This arrangement requires precise communication between the weapons console in CIC and the individual weapons sections located around the ship's periphery. The Weapons Officer (WEPS), Major Alexander Ryan, is stationed in CIC monitoring the condition / status of all ship's weapons systems simultaneously as well as relay any weapons order from the CO or XO to the firing stations. Due to the sensitivity of these remote weapons stations, access is controlled by marines at the entry hatches.

Centralized within the ship's hull is the medical ward. It is here that all major surgeries, treatments, and medical research is accomplished. Of course with a ship the size of _Zeus_ , there are numerous smaller first aide stations for minor illnesses, bumps and bruises, or triage if battle conditions warrant. Doctor Elizabeth Corey is the Chief Medical Officer (Doc) on-board _Zeus_. Sam found her training one of her junior officer physicians on how to rapidly set a broken arm on a wounded marine. While waiting on her to finish her instructions, Sam looked around the large open-bay room where patients with minor injuries were being treated. He then spoke to Dr. Corey, "how is it going Doc?" She simply shook her head and told Sam, "I am looking forward to getting underway. Ship's construction periods always provide more injuries then almost any normal day underway. We could use a break"; then she looked down at the marine with a broken arm and joked, "not that kind of break."

Sam excused himself and made his way back to the CIC and found CDR Stebbins already at the Command and Control station. He asked Sam, "How is our ship?" Without hesitation, Sam replied, "She is ready for trials!" "Good, because trials start first thing in the morning. Sam, make arrangements to have Dr. Starr and selected members of her team present on _Zeus_ when we get underway. I want their expertise in case some of our new toys don't want to play well." Sam acknowledged the order, provided the CDR with a complete ship's status turnover, and headed to his quarters after having his watch relieved by the CO. Sam was looking forward to the trials but knew he would need some sleep before they began.


	7. Chapter 7: Trials

Chapter 7: Trials

The day they have all been waiting for has arrived; the _Zeus_ will begin conducting space trials. Sam finished his cup of coffee, stood to straighten his uniform, and left his quarters to meet CDR Stebbins at his stateroom to begin this special day. Sam was greeted by the marine guarding the CO's door as CDR Stebbins exited his stateroom. "Good morning Sam." "Morning sir" "Are you ready for this?" Jon asked. "I have been ready for this for a while" answered Sam. "Then let's go get it done." CDR Stebbins and Sam made their way the short distance to the CIC. The marine guard saluted them both and activated the doors to allow the command staff to enter the CIC. Master Chief Steele announced, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" as the senior officers took their stations around Command and Control. "Carry-on" ordered CDR Stebbins. He picked up the ship's announcing circuit and addressed the crew; "Crew of the _Zeus_ , most of you have been working for over two years to get to this day. Be diligent in your duties, look to your shipmates, and let's awaken this formidable beast. We will commence the trials in ship's condition two to ensure the maximum reliability and readiness for any contingency. During slower times, we may reduce the readiness to condition three to allow rest for the crew. I congratulate you on getting the ship to this point, now let's get this done. Carry on." CDR Stebbins turned to Sam and ordered, "XO prepare for trials." "Aye sir!" Turning to the Navigator, "Gator, set condition two." Major Reeves acknowledged the order and announced to the ship, "Action Stations, Action Stations, set condition two throughout the ship, I repeat, set condition two throughout the ship." As the order was given, a coordinated dance of over 7000 crewman commenced until everyone was in their assigned location and the Navigator reported to the XO, "Sir, the ship reports that condition two is set." "Very well, Gator." Turning to Major Sims, "Comms: to the _Orion_ , detach and retract all mooring lines." Major Sims sent the order to the Orion, and after about one minute reported to the XO, "Orion acknowledged the order to detach and retract all mooring lines, sir." Five minutes later, the Navigator reported, "XO, all mooring lines have been detached and retracted. Zeus is under her own power and free to maneuver." "Very well, Gator." Sam turned to CDR Stebbins and reported, "Sir, Zeus is ready to commence trials." "Very well, XO take her out." Sam acknowledged and ordered, "Helm, maneuvering thrusters forward." The crewman at the helm (Helmsman) repeated the order, "Maneuvering thrusters forward, aye sir" and operating the Helm Control console, he engaged the thrusters and moved the ship forward. He reported to the XO, "Sir, thrusting forward." "Very well, Helm." As the 3400+ meter hulk of a ship cleared the _Orion_ , the NAV reported, "Sir, we are clear of the _Orion_ and ready for sublight speed." "Very well, Gator" said the XO.

 _ **Author's Note: to ensure accurate communication and distribution of orders, a verbatim repeat back communication system is utilized when receiving orders from a controlling station. To keep from making the story twice as long, I will limit writing this process into my story.**_

Sam then gave the order, "Helm, ahead 1/3 sublight" then reached for the ship's announcing system microphone announcing, "The ship is underway." Even through the thick bulkheads, a loud cheer could be heard from all around the CIC and throughout the ship. CDR Stebbins stood a little taller with the pride he felt in his ship and her crew.

The first test was a progression of different bells in sublight speeds. The ship performed flawlessly. Next, the ship would perform a small FTL jump. Since they would be conducting the remaining of her trials at the new jump location, the Electronics Intelligence ship (ELINT) _Phantom,_ the Battlestar _Nemesis,_ and Gunstar _Atlas_ would also make the jump. Sam gave the order, "Gator, plot the FTL jump and spin up the FTL drives." After the jump was plotted, Sam ordered the Comms to relay the new jump coordinates to the accompanying ships. When she received reports that all ships were ready for the jump, she reported to the XO "all ships are ready to jump." Sam reported to the CDR that the group was ready to conduct the FTL jump test. CDR Stebbins picked up the announcing circuit handset and informed the crew, "Zeus will be conducting her first FTL jump; all hands stand by." This allowed the crew to prepare for the physical strain a FTL jump placed on the human body. It is often described as a quick nausea feel with slight disorientation. Then he ordered, "Gator, jump the ship." The Navigator put the FTL jump probe in the Navigation console and commenced the countdown. "Jump in 5…4…3…2…1…jump" and he rotated the FTL jump probe to initiate the jump. A few seconds later, after the jump disorientation subsided, the XO said, "Report conditions." The Navigator checked his sensors and reported, "Jump complete. We have arrived at the exact programmed location." Another cheer went up, this time by the command crew within the CIC. Major Sims reported, "Sir, the _Phantom, Atlas_ , and the _Nemesis_ all report in and the CDR of the _Nemesis_ sends her congratulations on your first jump." "Very well; send my thanks, Comms" replied Stebbins. "XO commence Flight Operations trials." Sam acknowledged the order from the CO, and ordered the CAG to commence combat launch trials. Combat launch trials included launching different aircraft from all sources and recovering them to ensure complete battle readiness. Vipers launch out of tubes, raptors and bombers launch from flight pods. CDR Stebbins walked toward the Navigation console where Dr. Starr was overlooking some of the controls on the console. "Very well done, Gator. Nice job on the improved FTL drives Dr. Starr." She agreed and said, "The FTL drives spun up slightly faster than anticipated, but their accuracy was dead-on." With pride she continued, "The problem you have now is from now on, you are either going to have to wait for the Fleet to catch up to you or make smaller jumps so they can keep up with you." Stebbins said, "I think I can handle those small problems." "Comms, Gator, commence sensor trails with the _Phantom_."

The trials were going very well and they were into their third hour of continuous evolutions when CDR Stebbins spoke to Sam, "I want to get a feel for how the crew is feeling during all this. Why don't we tour the ship and let everyone know how well we think they are doing." Sam thought it was a good idea and said, "Sounds good, How about I take Port side and you take Starboard?" "Meet back here in the CIC in three hours" ordered the CDR. Sam headed for the Port mid-ships weapons section while CDR Stebbins headed for the Starboard flight pods. Jon entered the upper hangar bay as the first set of vipers conducting combat landing, refueling and redeployment was occurring. He watched with pleasure as the deck crew in their multi-colored jump suits swarmed each viper to conduct vital checks while the refueling group connected the fuel lines from the fuel header to the aircraft. No-one noticed the small leak that was taking place at the joint where two hoses were connected to extend the length of the fuel line. It was probably nothing more than a rubber gasket that might have gotten pinched when the connections were made or simply was misaligned when the joint was torqued. Unfortunately, with most problems in space, they tend to find you if you don't find them first. And this was the situation with the leak, which was happening directly above a power generator within the hangar. Within seconds, the generator ignited the fuel and an explosion rocked the hangar spewing flames and knocking crewman to the ground. Jon was far enough away from the explosion to avoid serious injury, but his instincts drove him to charge towards the fire and his injured crewman. Almost immediately an alarm sounded throughout the ship; "Fire, Fire, Fire in the Starboard upper flight pod. Damage control teams lay to the starboard flight pod, this is not a drill!" Upon hearing the alarm, Sam rushed in the direction of the fire, but knew it would take several minutes to reach the flight pod. At the same time, CDR Stebbins was rallying the hangar crew to combat the fire before it got out of hand and worked its way to the fuel tanks. If the tanks were ignited, the ship could be lost or at best severely damaged. Jon ordered the dazed crewman to grab the injured and take them out of the space. He began to realize that the fire was spreading faster than the fire hoses could extinguish them. He ordered everyone out of the space and grabbed the Deck Chief, Dennis Graves, as he was passing the CO carrying an injured crewman. Stebbins ordered Graves to shut the hatch behind him and order Damage Control Central (DCC) to vent the hangar to space in order to extinguish the fire and save the ship. Then Jon picked up a fire hose to fight back the flames and cover the crew's retreat. Sam arrived at the hatch to the hangar at exactly the same time as Chief Graves was exiting with the injured crewman. Graves told Sam, "The CDR ordered me to have the hangar vented to space to put out the fire." Sam desperately asked, "Where is CDR Stebbins?" Graves told him the CDR was still in the space, fighting the fire. Sam grabbed a fire blanket and breathing mask from the DC gear that had been delivered to the casualty area, and turned to the DC party leader, "If it looks like we are going to lose the space or if I am not back in five minutes, shut this hatch and order DCC to vent the space!" and then Sam disappeared into the smoke of the hangar bay.

Sam found Jon lying on the deck surrounded by equipment that 10 minutes ago, was operating at peak efficiency, but now was blown apart and burning out of control. Jon was clearly overcome with smoke and not responding to Sam's voice. Sam wrapped Jon in the fire blanket, removed his mask and put it on the unresponsive CDR, and lifted him on to his shoulder. Sam was working his way out of the space, doing his best to avoid the flames and debris when his feet hit a slick area on the deck and he fell into a jagged cabinet cover that must have been dislodged during the initial explosion. Sam could feel the metal carve into his bicep and outer shoulder. Ignoring the pain (and loss of blood) Sam made it to through the hatch and as he and the unconscious CDR both fell to the floor, Sam ordered, "Shut the hatch, and have DCC vent the space!" Part of the quick response team included medical personnel who immediately grabbed CDR Stebbins and attempted to revive him. Sam must have passed out from the smoke inhalation (and/or loss of blood). He awoke in the main infirmary a couple of hours later. As soon as his confusion cleared, he pulled off the oxygen mask that was over his mouth and nose and screamed for a status report. A nurse almost immediately appeared at his bedside and told him the ship was safe, but he needed to remain in bed or make his injuries worse. Sam asked, "Where is CDR Stebbins?" The nurse's facial expression told Sam all he needed to know. She then responded, "He is in the ICU with Dr. Corey." Sam pulled the IV out of his arm and sped the 100 feet or so to the ICU. He burst into the room and asked Dr. Corey, "How is the CDR?" She pulled Sam back outside of the door to the ICU and reported, "He is dying. His lungs have been irreparably damaged by heat and smoke, his lungs are filling up with fluid, and he is in shock. I am sorry, there is nothing I can do for him except make him as comfortable as possible until he succumbs." Sam could not believe what he was hearing and asked, "How long does he have?" Dr. Corey said, "not long, I am surprised he has lasted this long." At that moment, a nurse burst through the door and announced, "Doctor, he is awake and asking for the XO!" Sam was quickly at his CO's side. Jon rolled his head towards Sam. He could barely focus on Sam's face. He coughed several times and then in a raspy voice said to SAM, "Be true to your people… Always do what is right, even if it is not popular. SAVE THE SHIP!" And with these final words, Jon's life left him.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

_Timeframe: 175 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 8: Recovery

As Sam was being escorted back to his bed in the infirmary, he told Dr. Corey to have the Navigator come see him. Sam got back into his bed and the nurse began to re-install his IV. It was at that point that Sam finally noticed the sharp shooting pain in his arm. He looked where the pain was and found a large bandage covering his entire upper arm. The nurse explained that he had sliced his arm pretty badly which required 36 stiches; Sam knew he had gotten off lucky. When the Navigator arrived at Sam's bedside, Sam ordered, "Status report." The Navigator was ready for this request; "the ship is stable. The fire is out. We lost three vipers, and one raptor. Chief Graves believes we should have the damage repaired and all systems back to normal readiness in three months when we get back to the _Orion_." Sam demanded, "Casualty report!" The Navigator informed Sam, "27 injured, 12 dead, including CDR Stebbins." Sam took a minute to let this set in, then said, "Gator, I am going to take temporary command of _Zeus_ ; I need you to step up to XO until we can contact ADM Corman and get our replacements. Schedule a Command staff meeting to begin in 3 hours. I want all departments to report their status and ability for a jump back to the _Orion_. Have the CDRs from the _Phantom, Atlas_ and Nemesis also attend." The Navigator acknowledged and left to execute the order.

At the appointed time, Sam entered the conference room to MC Steele announcing, "Attention on Deck!" Sam wasn't expecting that, since he was only a Colonel, but his temporarily taking the reins of the _Zeus_ , moved him into CO status. As he recovered his focus, Sam said, "Carry on." After taking their seats, Sam began, "My intention is to jump back to the _Orion_ and commence the refit of _Zeus_ while waiting on further orders from ADM Corman. Is there any reason why the _Zeus_ can't make the jump?" Sam looked around the room at each department head's face and no-one provided a reason preventing the jump back. Sam then said, "OK. CDRs I would like the _Atlas_ and _Nemesis_ to remain here with _Zeus_ until we can make our jump preps and escort us back. I would like the _Phantom_ to jump back to the _Orion_ as soon as possible and inform them of our status and prepare for our return." The CDRs of the three ships all agreed. Sam continued, "Gator and Master Chief, I want to set up a memorial service for the deceased in the Port flight pod at 2000 hours, make this happen. Unless someone has something else to discuss, let's see to our people."

The bodies were arranged on the hangar deck, eleven bodies in one row side-by-side with the twelfth alone in the lead position; all draped in the flags of their colonies. The crew attending were wearing their dress uniforms and stood in ranks just aft of the bodies. Sam gestured to the priest to begin the ceremony. The priest walked to the podium setup just ahead of the bodies. She greeted the crew and began to read from the scriptures, speaking about precious lives, devotion to the Gods, and the hopes of a peaceful afterlife. Sam was unable to focus on what she was saying, he was deep in thought about what CDR Stebbins meant to this crew and how he affected Sam's life. Sam was jogged out of his reverence by the crew saying, "So Say We All." The priest vacated the podium and Sam knew it was his turn (he was not looking forward to this…). Sam began to tell a story about the first crewman who was killed in the explosion. He put a personal face on the loss, not just a name. He did this for every crewman's eulogy, not talking about their death, but celebrating their life. The only body left was that of CDR Stebbins. Sam paused, lowered his head for just a second, and then began speaking about CDR Stebbins. "I've known Jon Stebbins for over 15 years. I have never known a finer officer or better man. He was dedicated to his ship and her crew. About three months ago, we were having a drink in his stateroom and I asked him a question. I asked if he ever regretted not taking the time to start. He looked at me with a puzzled look and said, 'Sam, I have a family. I have 7500 brothers, sisters, and children; and we all live in the same house called _Zeus_. I love them and would do anything to protect them; they are my family. Well, CDR Jon Stebbins, your family will miss you and never forget you." He paused to let that sink in. "CDR Stebbins would not want us to mourn his passing very long, he would want us to continue our jobs, stay the course, and look after each other. So take your time to say your goodbyes and then do what he would have wanted…Make Zeus the best ship in the Fleet." Realizing that was the last thing Sam intended to say, Master Chief Steele exclaimed, "SO SAY WE ALL!" and the crew responded with just as much passion, "SO SAY WE ALL!" Sam stepped away from the podium signifying the end of the ceremony. Master Chief Steele called the crew to attention, then dismissed them. The senior staff remained behind at the forward end of the hangar for Sam to address. Sam looked at each staff member; at least for now they were his staff. He remembered the words just used to describe CDR Stebbins. Now, he was the head of this family. Their safety and lives depended on Sam's decisions. He addressed the staff, "make all preps to jump back to the Orion; we leave in ten hours."

The jump back to the _Orion_ was uneventful and the Navigator/XO did a very nice job of maneuvering _Zeus_ back into her berth for the repair and refit. Orion's repair crews swarmed onto the Zeus as soon as personnel access was allowed. Sam ordered the ship to station the normal in-port watch rotation and made his way to his quarters to generate the incident report to send to ADM Corman. In the report, Sam outlined the events leading up to the accident, the actions taken to combat the fire, and the resulting casualty list. He made sure to highlight the heroic nature in which CDR Stebbins gave his life for his ship and crew. Sam also recommended a posthumous award for heroism be sent to Jon's ranch house all the kids to see. Next, he defined his plan for the repair and refit of _Zeus_ , and the temporary chain of command that he had established until ADM Corman could make personnel assignments. Lastly, he reported the successes of _Zeus_ ' trials. The sensor test results were better than expected. The new 3D tactical display worked so well that the standard DRADIS console was really only used as a first indicator of friend or foe recognition. Tactical maneuvering and ship location and positioning during a simulated battle condition were performed utilizing the new display system with outstanding results. The Engineering tests were completed satisfactorily with one exception; a water reclamation unit failed due to excessive processing requirements (Sam was sure this was a result of the crew not being proficient at limiting the water usage; probably too many long showers for the crew. Sam would have to get with Master Chief Steele to ensure refresher training for the crew was conducted to remind everyone about standard underway operating practices including water usage, post watch cleaning schedule, and ship-wide preventative maintenance schedules). One of the systems that was under-tested was the new weapons system. They were able to test most of the offensive weapons by 'attacking' a simulated capital ship (large asteroid), they were not able to test the defensive weapons of the ship. And although the offensive weapons completely obliterated the asteroid, it is hard to compare the damage done to a large rock to what the damage would be to a defending ship.

Lastly, Sam wrote about the pride he had in _Zeus_ ' crew. Even after the devastating loss of life, the crew stayed professional, and performed their duties as Jon would have wanted. After completing the report, he contacted Major Sims. "Comms, transmit this report to ADM Corman, eyes only, and encrypted." She acknowledged and executed his order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Picon Headquarters, five days after the accident_

Admiral Corman reread the incident report again for the third time, each time trying to gain more insight as to what happened and more importantly as to what he should do next. He had already decided that Sam should take command of _Zeus_. Sam had been there since the beginning of all systems installation; there was no-one who knew the ship better than he did. What was bothering him was who he would make XO. While the choice of XO was normally left up to the Commanding Officer, ADM Corman was not convinced that the right person was already on the Zeus for Sam to choose from. Additionally, Sam had not even begun a full XO tour, and had never been placed in the position of making command decisions on an underway Battlestar let alone any wartime experience. Corman knew he needed some advice. His old friend, Admiral Nagala, was due in for a friendly visit that afternoon; maybe it was time to let him in on the plan.

ADM Nagala was announced by ADM Corman's yeoman and shown into Corman's private office. Nagala said, "Peter, how are you doing?" Corman responded, "I've been better, have a seat." ADM Nagala asked what was wrong. Peter went on to say, "If I tell you, I will be bringing you in on something that could end your career." Nagala asked, "Is it something that hair-brained Adar cooked up?" Peter responded, "Not hardly, the exact opposite. Adar doesn't know anything about it and if he did, he would be furious!" Nagala said, "Now you have got my curiosity peaked. Nothing makes me feel better than pissing off the Adar Administration. Go on…" ADM Corman outlined his plan and the steps that have already been put into place. Nagala asked, "So she is already built? How big is she?" "3600 meters of the meanest ship _**not**_ in the fleet." "Who do you have commanding her?" Peter then told ADM Nagala about CDR Stebbins, the accident, and Samuel Anders. He said that he had confidence in Stebbins' selection of Sam as XO and his ability to take the reins of the _Zeus_ , but he was unsure of a fitting replacement for XO. Nagala asked Peter what he was looking for in the prospective XO. "Sam is a great officer; very knowledgeable in the ship's design, capabilities, and he is a hell of a pilot. Jon said the crew loves him and he loves the crew. That is where I am a little uneasy of the situation. He has such a close relationship with the crew, I don't know if he can make the tough decisions. I may be looking for a stern hand to support Anders in his command of the _Zeus_. ADM Nagala thought a minute then said, "If I may, I might know someone you will like." Peter motioned for him to continue with his train of thought. "Her name is Stephanie Redman. She is currently a Lieutenant Colonel on the Battlestar _Formidable_." ADM Corman reached for his phone and spoke to his yeoman, "Jeff, print off a copy of the service jacket of Lieutenant Colonel Stephanie Redman and bring it to me; thank you." Nagala continued, "She is not married, has no family, and no major ties to weigh her down. She does have some history that I would like to discuss with you." Peter said, "Sounds like I will need a drink before we start this conversation. Can I pour you one?" "If you insist…" and ADM Nagala reached for the glass.

Yeoman Jeff Beebee knocked on the admiral's door and entered with the report when ordered. Peter sat down in his comfortable chair with his drink and opened the record. After reading for a few minutes, he looked up at ADM Nagala and asked, "She is almost forty three years old and still a Lieutenant Colonel? Why?" Nagala answered, "She progressed normally through the officer ranks to CAG. Then she got frustrated with the Administration's policy changes weakening the Fleet by reducing defense spending and allocating those funds to build frivolous items to make themselves more popular to voters instead of readying the Fleet in case of a cylon attack. She got out of the Fleet and tried her hand in civilian life. After 3 years, she petitioned to return to the Fleet, but had lost all seniority." ADM Corman asked, "How did she get back in? Normally that takes a recommendation from a senior officer." Nagala explained "My wife, Debby, met Stephanie when she was a little girl. Deb used to volunteer at a local orphanage where Stephanie lived. When she was three years old, her parents and sister were killed by a cylon centurion when a raiding party landed on Virgon and slaughtered thousands of people during the cylon war. A week later, the armistice was signed and Stephanie was placed in the orphanage. She harbors more hate for the cylons than anyone I have ever seen. She joined the Fleet as soon as she was old enough. She knew she made a mistake leaving the Fleet and just needed help getting back in." Corman added, "and you were that help?" Nagala nodded yes and continued, "She is firm, military driven, and has a unique perspective on losing loved ones to the cylons if your fears are right about the cylons returning to finish the job they started. She can do this job." ADM Corman, thought about it for a few minutes and said, "Have her here in one week. I will need to talk to her before I make any decisions. Admiral Nagala agreed and asked if there were any good restaurants on Picon."


	9. Chapter 9 The Selection is Made

_Timeframe: 169 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 9: The Selection is Made

Admiral Corman's yeoman announced that Lt Colonel Stephanie Redman had arrived as ordered. Peter told Jeff to show her in. Redman marched into the office and stopped in front of the large wooden desk occupied by Peter who was busy looking over a record. She was short, only about 5'-3", and slender build, but her most noticeable feature was her flaming red hair. She had it braided to about shoulder length but it fell to the middle of her back if she let it down. In contrast to her hair color, she had bright blue eyes. She saluted the Admiral and identified herself, "Lt Colonel Stephanie Redman reporting as ordered, sir!" Peter never looked up from the record; instead just kept looking over the report as if he didn't hear Redman. After what seemed like eternity to Stephanie, ADM Corman looked up from the record and asked firmly, "Do you want to be an officer in this Fleet?" Without showing any signs of intimidation, she replied emphatically, "I **AM** an officer in this Fleet!" Corman retorted, "As I look at your record I am not sure… sometimes you are, sometimes you aren't, then again you are… what's wrong, keep changing your mind?" Stephanie remained silent staring straight ahead. Corman continued a little more antagonistically, "What's wrong, don't have an answer?" Still solid as a statue, she asked, "permission to speak freely?" "Go ahead…" Now she lowered her stare down to the admiral and said pointedly, "It's not me who keeps changing their mind. The fracking Adar Administration is suddenly just laying down to appease all their voters and forgetting how to protect the colonies! While they line their pockets with political contributions, they stop building ships. Since that didn't put enough credits into their system, now they want to decommission the very ships that defend their right to make these STUPID decisions…sir!" Corman almost laughed as he said sarcastically, "Stephanie don't sugar–coat it, tell me how you really feel." Then he looked at her face, something had changed along with her mood. Now he realized her eye color has turned from bright blue to deep green in her anger. Trying to somewhat defuse the tension he had caused in his questioning, he said, "At ease Colonel, have a seat." As she was taking her seat, she respectfully corrected the Admiral, "thank you sir, but I am only a Lt Colonel." Peter said, "Let's talk about that. Admiral Nagala recommended you for an assignment in a project of mine. It is top secret and goes against the wishes of the current Administration. It will be rewarding, involve cutting edge technology, and may take you places never before explored by any ship in our Fleet." Stephanie said, Sir, you had me at ' _goes against the wishes of the current Administration_.'" "In all seriousness, if the Administration finds out what I am doing, they could court martial me and everyone in charge of the project. You will be the XO answering to a younger commanding officer; will that be a problem?" asked Corman. "No sir." Then Admiral Corman outlined the entire plan including the fact that she and Sam will be the only individuals at the site who know the whole plan. When he was done, he asked one final time, "Are you sure you understand the task and all the special requirements of the job? Do you accept?" Stephanie said, "piece of cake." Corman finished with, "Just two more things; first off, you are hereby promoted to full Colonel." Peter walked over to his wall safe and took out a large envelop with his seal over the opening. He handed it to Stephanie and said, "And second, if I am right about the cylon attack, you are to open this together with CDR Anders and execute these orders." Stephanie agreed. Admiral Corman closed by saying, "Lucky for you the Administration has just identified two additional older ships slated for decommissioning, and I can't think of a better place for their 'retirement' than at the site. The Gunstar _Ethos_ and Assaultstar _Sabre_ will accompany you on your journey, you can pick whichever one you want to ride on." Colonel Redman stood, shook Peter's hand, saluted and left to pack her gear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _164 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Sam was resting in his quarters when he heard a beeping sound coming from the top of his nightstand. It was the new earpiece communication device that would be issue to senior staff and key operations personnel. Sam was not sure if he liked this new device, but it was much lighter and more convenient than most conventional communication phones throughout the ship. It just took some getting used too. Sam put it into his ear, tapped the activate button and answered, "Anders." The next voice he heard was the communications officer's reporting, "Sir, we just received a message from Admiral Corman; shall I have it sent to your quarters or are you coming to CIC soon?" Sam said, "It was time to get up anyway, I will be there shortly" then deactivated the device. After completing the short morning ritual of showering and shaving, Sam made his way to the CIC. The marine standing guard outside of the CIC snapped to attention and opened the doors allowing Sam access. Master Chief Steele called, "Attention on Deck!" Followed quickly by Sam's "Carry on." Sam made a note to talk to the staff about his desired new CIC protocol. He made his way directly to Major Sims and retrieved the message from Admiral Corman.

 _Very sorry for the loss of a fine officer. Your crew responded very well, I too am proud of their actions. Colonel Anders, you are hereby promoted to Commander and are to assume the responsibilities as permanent Commanding Officer of Zeus. You have my utmost confidence. I am assigning Colonel Stephanie Redman as your new Executive Officer. She comes highly recommended and will provide you support from her many years of experience. Continue the course. Good Hunting._

After reading the message, Sam turned to Master Chief Steele and told him to get with Major Reeves and schedule a senior staff meeting for 1000 hours. Sam spent the next couple of hours reviewing daily status logs and refit updates.

At 1000 hours, Sam entered the conference room to Master Chief announcing his presence and putting the staff back at ease. He began, "I received a message from Admiral Corman this morning, it reads…" and he read the message in its entirety. Everyone around the table began to congratulate CDR Anders on his promotion and assignment as new CO. Then a voice could be heard saying, "Oh no" as everyone turned towards the CAG who made the statement. Sam jokingly said, "I didn't know my promotion would bring out a bad response in you CAG." Major Paul Royse looked embarrassed as he stammered to respond, "No sir, I was not referring to your promotion." Sam said, "Well, don't keep us in suspense, what was 'Oh no' for?" The CAG said, "it's nothing sir." Sam said, "nice try, now spill it…" The CAG continued, "With all due respect sir, I have served with Stephanie Redman. She is …intense, sir." "Intense about what, CAG?" The CAG shook his head and answered, "She's intense about EVERYTHING! She literally scared the crap out of the entire squadron onboard the Battlestar _Griffin_. She is a very good tactician, knows every regulation forwards and backwards, and can fly the pants off most pilots. She never backs down from anything or anyone and her eyes tell the key to her mood." "What does that mean, _her eyes tell her mood_?" asked the CDR. CAG finished, "Her eyes are normally blue, but when she gets angry they turn a deep green. That is when you know you have had it." "Well, eye color aside, the new XO is scheduled to arrive in five days. Sounds like you may want to check your spaces before then. Major Reeves please stay a minute; if there is nothing else, you are all dismissed." When everyone had left except the Navigator, Sam said, "Gator, you did an excellent job standing in as XO. The Admiralty assigned a new XO under strong recommendations. You will have a chance soon to be an XO somewhere else, but for now I need you on the charts. Any problems with that?" Major Reeves said, "Absolutely not sir, At this point in my career, I am happy being the Navigator on the finest ship in the Fleet. Now I will have more time to lay with these sensors." Sam said, "Very well." Shook his hand and dismissed him. Just before Sam could exit the conference room, Master Chief Steele stepped in and asked to speak. Sam asked him what was on his mind. "You, sir. You are now the CO of this great ship. And yet you still live in the XO's quarters. It is time you move into the CO's stateroom, past time actually. The crew needs to see you in that place. Show them that you have taken the reins. Let them see the new leader in their lives is ready for the position. Enjoy your crew" MC hesitated a few seconds then joked, "Anyway, by the sounds of the description of your new XO, she was going to kick you out of her quarters anyway."

Sam entered his quarters and began to gather his things for the move into his new stateroom. He didn't have a large amount of personal items so preparing to move only took about half an hour. There was a knock at his door and Sam told them to enter. Petty Officer Jeffrey Page entered and reported, "CDR Anders, I am here to help you move. Also, I have been assigned as your ship's steward." Sam had forgotten about the perks allotted to a ship's commanding officer. The ship's steward provided various services from doing laundry, keeping the stateroom clean, fixing coffee or drinks as requested, or even bringing the CO his meal if he can't attend normal meals in the wardroom. Sam told Petty Officer Page that the two boxes nearest the door is all he had to move. Page said the boxes would be in his new stateroom in 20 minutes and left the room. Sam took one last look at his old quarters and left for his new room.

His boxes were in the middle of his new stateroom just as Jeff had said they would be. It didn't take long to put up the small amount of gear that Sam had as personal effects; but the stateroom still seemed almost empty. Sam sat in his lounge chair and without any effort, the stateroom around him changed. In place of the empty walls and bookshelves, Sam was sitting in his now fully furnished stateroom. The shelves were filled with his favorite books; there was a picture of himself in his flight suit next to his viper when he was the CAG on the _Constitution_. Behind his desk, hanging on the wall was a display Sam's numerous awards he had earned throughout the years. His old academy pyramid team jersey was ensconced in a large frame and hanging on the wall next to his lounge chair. His old cleats had the laces tied together and then hung on the wall near the jersey. Sam was sure he could actually smell the sweat odor in them. The marine outside Sam's door sent an electrical buzz signal indicating someone wanted to enter the CO's stateroom. This interrupted Sam's thoughts and the room was suddenly bare again. Sam had always been able to project his thoughts and change his surroundings at will in his mind. He never knew anyone else who could do that, but he just attributed it to an overactive imagination. He said, "Enter." Jeff walked through the hatch carrying a tray with coffee and a pastry. Sam appreciated PO Page's attempt to make him feel comfortable in his new stateroom, and said, "Thank you, Jeff. Put them over on the table." Jeff did as he was asked and turned to leave when Sam said, "Jeff, I appreciate this, but next time, just bring coffee and no pastry." Sam smiled and finished his thought, "I have to look out for my girlish figure." Jeff acknowledged Sam's humor and left the stateroom.


	10. Chapter 10 The XO

_Timeframe: 159 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 10: The XO

Major Sims notified CDR Anders that the Gunstar _Ethos_ and Assaultstar _Sabre_ have arrived in the system which also meant that the new XO has arrived. Sam told the CAG to arrange to have a raptor go over to the Sabre and retrieve the XO and bring her to _Zeus_. After 45 minutes, the CAG notified Sam that the raptor was on final approach. Sam contacted Master Chief Steele to meet him on the hangar deck for the XO's arrival. Both gentlemen were standing in the hangar bay waiting for the raptor to be towed into the pressure area. What Sam was unaware of was that the poor pilot that was on raptor duty when the XO needed a ride was very inexperienced. Colonel Redman spent the entire flight over critiquing his flying technique making the new pilot extremely nervous. And because of his nervousness, the landing was anything but smooth. The raptor stopped in front of CDR Anders. As soon as the hatch began to open, Sam could hear a female voice screaming her displeasure with the skills of the young pilot. As she stepped out onto the wing, Colonel Redman screamed back to the pilot who was still cowering within the aircraft, "Next time do you think you could land this bird without punching holes in my deck!" As she took a breath, Sam interjected firmly, "You mean **MY** deck, don't you?" She turned toward the voice that corrected her and after seeing Sam in his CDR's uniform, stood at attention and said, "Technically, that is what I said, Sir." She then saluted, saying, "Colonel Stephanie Redman requesting permission to come aboard, Sir."

"Permission granted Colonel."

What Sam noticed first about the Colonel is her flaming red hair and short height. Then, as he was warned, he noticed deep green eyes. He made a mental notation to watch the color of her eyes in the future to gauge her mood. Stephanie stepped off of the raptor and stopped directly in front of Sam. Sam initiated the next conversation, "Colonel Redman, welcome aboard. This is the Operations Officer, Master Chief Steele, he will show you to your quarters. I have scheduled a staff meeting at 1300 today where you will be introduced to the rest of the senior staff. In your quarters I have had an electronic copy of the ship's schematics loaded onto a tablet. Please familiarize yourself with the ship's configuration. If you have no questions, the MC will escort you to your quarters now." Colonel Redman, acknowledged and was led out of the hangar by Master Chief Steele. Sam reflected over the first encounter with the new XO and came to the conclusion that it may be a difficult growing period to acclimate the new XO to the crew and vice versa.

As Master Chief and the XO were walking toward her quarters, Colonel Redman asked, "Master Chief, you are the Operations Officer on Zeus? What are your duties?" The MC replied, "I am the senior enlisted representative onboard ship reporting directly to the CO through the XO. I am responsible for the ship's daily operations and training of the enlisted in the ways of the Fleet." Redman said, "I have never known an enlisted crewman to be a member of a ship's senior staff before." "CDR Stebbins insisted on it and CDR Anders retained me and my position after taking command" replied MC. Redman said with a little sarcasm in her voice, "Well I am sure this won't be the only thing I have to get used to on board _Zeus_."

"I'm sure you are correct, sir" said Master Chief Steele.

At exactly 1300, Sam entered the Command Staff conference room. He was used to hearing Master Chief Steele call the staff to attention, but to his surprise, the voice ordering ' _Attention on Deck_ ' was the XO's. As everyone rose to attention, Sam made a slight glance at MC Steele to see any reaction he might have to someone else performing his normal duties. To no surprise, MC Steele looked stoically straight ahead, once again demonstrating his deep ingrained level of military professionalism. Sam made his way to the head of the table and said, "Carry on everyone" before taking his seat. Sam started, "Well, it looks like our team just got a little bigger. First, I would like to introduce Colonel Stephanie Redman, the new XO of the Zeus. She comes highly recommended by the Admiralty. I would like to take this time to thank the Navigator for standing in as acting XO and doing an outstanding job." Sam then introduced each senior staff member to the XO. Afterward, Sam said, "XO, coordinate with each department head to spend some time in their spaces to familiarize yourself with their processes. We will meet afterward to review your impressions. A fresh set of eyes is always good. With this statement, Sam could see each of his senior staff squirm a little in their seats. Additionally, I would like to introduce the senior officers of the newest ships on our team. CDR Carr and Colonel Davies of the Assaultstar _Sabre_ and CDR Shipman and Colonel Bevis of the Gunstar _Ethos_. Lastly, while I can appreciate military protocol, unless it is a formal function, there is no need to have the crew come to attention just because I walk into the space." Then he quipped, "And I am tired of saying ' _Carry on_ ' 75 times a day." This made everyone smile…except Colonel Redman. Sam finished by saying, "Now let's get the ship ready to deploy. Dismissed."

Sam was sitting at his desk in his stateroom reviewing Colonel Redman's service record. While she had her fair share of awards and accolades, what bothered Sam was the review from several of her previous commanding officers. On numerous occasions, she initiated confrontations with other officers in her crew. She has demonstrated a history of quick tempered decisions. While most of the decisions ultimately were proven correct, what bothered Sam in the technique in which she interacted with her fellow crewmen. Sam knew he had to address his concerns and expectations early with the new XO. He contacted the XO and summoned her to his stateroom. After about 15 minutes, the marine guard announced the XO's arrival and Sam told her to enter. Colonel Redman marched up to Sam's desk and began to report her presence, "Sir, Colonel Red…" Sam stopped her mid-sentence. "Stop; that is not necessary. I asked you to come and we are alone here. Have a seat so we can talk" and he motioned to the comfortable couch in his lounging area away from his desk. Colonel Redman took a seat on the couch while Sam took a seat in the individual lounge chair adjacent to the couch and a small table. Sam started, "I wanted to get together to discuss how I want this ship run. As you well know, _Zeus_ is a one-of-a-kind ship with an unprecedented purpose. In order to achieve this purpose, there are some substantial differences between us and normal Colonial Fleet ships. Most obvious are the number of civilian personnel working on Zeus. Although they are government contractors, we need to remember they are not Fleet personnel. CDR Stebbins and I have created some variations in our chain-of-command from standard Fleet practices to enhance the operation and communication on such a large vessel. The system has worked up to this point and I intend to keep these arrangements." Sam paused for some kind of response or retort from the XO, who just sat very still listening to Sam. Anders continued, "You have permission to speak freely." Colonel Redman said pointedly, "Sir, is there anything in particular you wish to address about me?" Sam could tell he was going to have to change his approach with the conversation. He decided to ' _punch the bully in the mouth_ '. Continuing the conversation, Sam spoke more directly and meaningfully, "Colonel Redman, your record indicates that you have been a pain the ass to several of your senior officers and a bully in your interactions with your subordinates." Colonel Redman didn't even flinch at hearing Sam's assessment; but Sam did notice her eye color was changing from blue to deep green (good, maybe I am getting through to her…). Is this a fair assessment?" Without any emotion in her voice she said, "If that is what my record says, then yes." Sam waited for her to expand on her statement but nothing came. "Colonel in order for _Zeus_ to succeed, the top two officers must work together for a common goal; the crew needs to see unity. Stephanie turned toward Sam and said, CDR, I am well aware of this ship's mission. I understand that you have a leadership style that works for you. The crew likes you and follows you. But in my opinion, they seem a little too comfortable. I feel it is the XO's responsibility to put a little edge into their processes and reduce the level of comfort a notch. An XO isn't doing her duty unless the crew isn't a little intimidated by her." Sam interjected, "The key words being ' _a little intimidated_ '. I will admit that philosophy has had some merit, but I will not tolerate anything that jeopardizes the cohesive functionality of this crew; is that understood?" Stephanie's responded, "Yes sir" as her eyes began to change back to blue. The meeting continued on for about an hour with both parties talking about their childhood, Academy days, and military careers up to this point. They both grew up without parents and they were very dedicated to the mission of Zeus. When the meeting was concluded both parties agreed they could each compromise a little to try and meet somewhere in the middle.

 _19 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

The weeks that followed their initial meeting went by productively. Each department seemed to move just a half step faster and the repairs were almost complete. Sam was working at his desk in his stateroom completing a report to Admiral Corman. He informed the admiral that the repairs and refit were almost completed and he was standing by for his orders. Sam contacted Major Sims and told her to send his message to Admiral Corman, eyes only, and encrypted. He knew it would be a couple of days before he got a response; that should be just enough time to ensure everything was running perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _10 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

 _Cylon Command Basestar in cylon space_

John, a number 1 cylon model, stood in the control center of the cylon Command Basestar, reviewing the preparation status for the attack on the colonies. The Command Basestar was approximately 150% the size of a standard cylon basestar (cylon version of a Capital ship / Carrier). Besides the size difference, the command ship was equipped with improved sensors and long range communication equipment to better coordinate the efforts of multiple cylon strike forces. It was also armored better and possessed more powerful advanced offensive weapons. The standard cylon basestar had changed their configuration since the cylon war 40 years ago. Earlier versions resembled a two circular disc construction joined at a center point of the disc's center diameter. They housed numerous small attack aircraft that resembled an upside down saucer. Each one was manned by two standard pilot centurions with one command centurion issuing orders from a raised seat behind the pilots. There basic construction was of a bipedal robot, very robust and shiny with a red vision sensor that contained a single red light that bounced back and forth from left to right and back again. They were very strong and durable. You could tell the difference in centurions by their color; chrome for standard and gold for command centurions.

The new basestar configuration represented a change in cylon battle strategy. The cylons don't want to slug it out with an enemy toe-to-toe using guns and missiles anymore. Instead, their new basestars carried a greater number of fighter aircraft, (called raiders), than older versions and along with Carrier support ships doubling or tripling the number of raiders available. The cylons intend to overwhelm an opponent with the attack craft in a zerg offensive. While the enemy was forced to focus on the raiders, the basestar could wait until the raiders softened up the enemy and then the basestar would finish their opponent off with guns or missiles. To the cylons, it did not matter how many raiders were lost in a battle, they were machines and not lives, and therefore they could simply manufacture more. In order for the basestar to house the increased number of raiders, the two disc configuration of the old ships were replaced by ships with three spires on each half and joined in the middle. Instead of the raiders housed inside a hangar bay as before, they are housed in each of the three spires external to the ship's centerline. This greatly increased the basestar's raider capacity and reduced the time required to launch large numbers of raiders simultaneously. There was one drawback to this configuration. Since the basestar had so many raider staging and launch sites, it reduced the amount of armor on the ship. The cylons considered this a good trade-off since in their opinion, if an enemy was forced to focus on the raiders to survive, they won't be attacking the basestar as frequently.

John asked the number 8 model cylon standing beside him if all preparations for the attack on the colonies were on schedule. She said she wasn't sure; the number 6 model that was the key to the attack had not reported in for almost two days. John knew this was unacceptable and made arrangements to contact an identical number 1 model on Caprica to ensure all preparations were progressing as planned.


	11. Chapter 11: Pirates

_10 days prior to Cylon attack on the colonies_

Chapter 11: Pirates

Sam read the message he had just received from Admiral Corman. _Zeus_ was to proceed to a specified set of coordinates and intercept a group of ships that were acting like pirates, raiding smaller vessels and stealing their cargo for sale on the black market. The pirates were estimated to have between two and three medium sized ships that have either been commandeered or stolen during different raids. Since the military did not have jurisdiction in civilian matters, Admiral Corman left the decision for the rules of engagement to Sam, but he did make the following suggestion:

 _I will leave the rules of engagement to you, CDR Anders, but it would be a waste of a few good ships if you destroyed them. I am sending an older prisoner transport, the Astral Queen, just in case you need her. If you are able to salvage the ships, I am sure that you can find something to do with them. Good Hunting._

Sam met with Colonel Redman to formulate a plan to engage these _pirates_. The next day, CDR Anders called a strategy meeting with the senior crew of the Assaultstar _Sabre_ , Gunstar _Ethos_ , and Marinestar _Chief_. After briefing them on the specifics of the plan, Sam asked if there were any questions. CDR Weeks, the CO of the _Chief_ , said, "I have no questions, I just hope you guys are on time." Sam replied, "If we are late, you will be the first to know…"

At the prescribed time, the _Chief_ jumped to the designated coordinates. Within a few minutes, three unidentified ships appeared on their DRAIDIS. The larger ship was a Columbia class battlestar and two gunstars, a Titan class and Guardian class. The tactical officer on the _Chief_ notified CDR Weeks, "Sir, they have taken offensive positions in front of us and powered up their weapons." The lead ship hailed the _Chief_ , "You grunts are a little far away from home aren't you? Surrender your vessel and cargo and we may spare your lives." CDR Weeks replied, "I have a better idea. Stand down and prepare to be boarded." The response from the lead ship started with a laugh that could be heard over the comms unit, "you must be joking. You are severely outnumbered and outgunned. Even a marine knows when you can't win."

"True, but marines don't do anything without a plan."

At that moment, the gunstars _Ethos_ and _Pallas_ jumped into the system behind the Chief and one minute later the Zeus jumped in between the two gunstars. The Zeus was easily twice if not three times the size of any of the pirate vessels. CDR Weeks made one final communication to the lead pirate vessel, "Sometimes, it's not the number of guns you have but how big they are! Now, stand down and prepare to be boarded." Almost immediately, the three ships powered down. Sam ordered the CAP and two additional squadrons of vipers launched to ensure everyone knew they were serious. As per the plan, the _Chief_ launched eight squadrons of marines to the main ship and four squadrons each to the gunstars to secure the vessels.

The weapons officer, Major Ryan, reported to CDR Anders, "Sir, the lead gunstar is powering up her FTL drive. She is going to attempt to jump away." Sam keyed his communicator contacting the CAG, "Falcon, this is _Zeus_ actual. The lead gunstar is powering up her FTL drive. Please explain to her that this is a bad idea." Major Royse (call sign Falcon) acknowledged _Zeus_ and ordered his squadrons to fire two shots across the lead gunstar's bow. Afterwards, Falcon contacted the gunstar telling them, "Power down your FTL or become target practice." Within seconds, the gunstar complied with their order. When Falcon informed _Zeus_ of the status, Sam followed up with, "Very well. Have six squadrons of missile raptors staged at each ship's vulnerable areas to deter any more bad decisions." Falcon responded, "Yes Sir."

Lieutenant Revis was in charge of the main force heading to secure the Battlestar. Just after launching from the _Chief_ , he communicated with all marine vessels deploying to their targets. "Listen up Marines! Stay frosty on this one. We are not sure what kind of reception we will receive. Remember, these are not standard military, they are pirates. Expect some type of guerilla warfare or misdirection. If anything breaks out, verify your targets before firing. Not all these guys will be armed. Keep comm lines open; report anything that you are unsure about." The Lt's transport entered the landing bay without incident. It was decided that each marine would initially exit the transport in exposure/pressure suits just in case the pirates had any ideas about venting the hangar once the marines left the safety of their transport. The hatch opened and the marines filed out of the transport orderly and methodically taking up defensive postures within the hangar. There were four personnel standing in the center of the hangar bay, each holding their weapons above their heads. Lt Revis ordered them to place their weapons on the deck in front of them and take three steps backward and drop to their knees. The pirates followed these orders and were immediately encircled by the lead marine detachment. Lt Revis demanded, "which one of you is in charge?!" A voice from one of the four responded, "He is still in the CIC. I will take you there." Revis turned to the marine squadron leader, "Have three detachments each take one of these remaining gentlemen and head to Engineering, weapons, and Damage Control. Report when they have secured these spaces. Revis had the lead pirate hand-cuffed and before they departed for the CIC, he ordered one detachment to remain in the hangar protecting the transport and securing their exit path. He looked at his new tour guide and said, "Lead us to the CIC. Keep in mind that you have 24 armed and trained marines behind you that won't take too kindly to being led into danger." Revis arrived at the CIC entrance and noticed that there was no security at the doors that were already open. He cautiously entered the CIC surveying the room for possible hidden attack paths or traps. What looked like all command staff was at their posts standing up with their hands held above their heads. All except for one female pirate who was standing in the center of the CIC hovering over an obviously dead body lying in his own pool of blood. The female still had her weapon in her hand, except she now gripped the weapon by the barrel and held it above her head in a non-threatening position while letting the marines know she was armed. Revis disarmed the female and placed all personnel on their knees until the CIC was secured. He addressed the female directly, "Was that the leader of your group?" pointing down at the man lying in the pool of blood. She replied with a single word, "Yes." Revis expected more of an explanation, but none was forthcoming. He asked, "Why did you shoot him?" She answered, "He failed in his most basic responsibility, the safety of his crew." As Revis was reflecting on her answer, he couldn't help but notice the contrast between her bright, almost white blond hair of the tall pirate female against the bright red blood pooling around the body of the dead leader on the deck. Revis spoke directly to the tall female, "My marines are securing the rest of the ship; to ensure no-one else needs to meet the same fate as your old leader, it would help if you told the crew to make no aggressive moves and cooperate with all marine orders." She looked up at Revis and asked for the comms unit. He keyed the handset and held it to her mouth. She spoke slowly and clearly, "This is Asteria," looking down at the dead body she continued, "Raban is dead by my own hands. I am now in charge. The marines have taken the ship. Do not make any aggressive moves. Listen to their instructions and follow their orders and we will all live to see another day."

Within twenty minutes, all marine detachments reported in that they were in control of the ship. Lt Revis reported to Major Zuvo that the lead Battlestar was secure. After receiving similar reports from the two gunstars, Zuvo reported to CDR Anders, "All ships are secure." Sam acknowledged the report and ordered the Astral Queen to jump into the system to secure the prisoners. Sam was concerned with the potential amount of prisoners that would need to be processed between the three ships. He was relieved when Major Zuvo contacted him to report that the two gunstars were barely manned and mostly used as a bluff to display their possible firepower. The Battlestar had a minimal crew and combined with the crews from the two gunstars, easily fit within the confines of the Astral Queen. Lt Revis was in charge of ensuring a smooth transfer of prisoners from their respective ships to the Queen. Sam tasked Colonel Redman with supplying enough crew members from the task force to man the three new ships and make preparations to jump back to Sam's system to join the rest of Admiral Corman's small fleet.


	12. Chapter 12: Attack on the Colonies

Chapter 12: Attack on the Colonies

Chapter 12:

The beautiful statuesque blonde watched as Gaius Baltar, President Adar's chief science advisor and good friend, walked away from her heading toward the ministry of defense. As she turned to leave, she recognized the short, older man standing behind her. "It's about time. I wondered when you'd get here" is all she said. The two moved in the direction of a small café, took a seat in a back booth, and ordered coffee. After the coffee arrived, the shorter, older man named John asked if the plan was progressing on schedule. In a hushed voice to prevent from being overheard, Caprica informed him that Gaius had agreed to let her 'take a peak' inside of the Ministry of Defense's mainframe computer. Gaius was unaware of her true intention to sabotage the defense program and all ships utilizing the computer programs distributed by the defense mainframe. He rationalized that she was probably an employee of a company who was trying to get a 'leg up' on current defense software suppliers. Truth is, he really didn't care what her intention was; if he could use his position to provide her the access she desired and in return, she gave him what he desired (HER) then what harm could come from that? As brilliant as Gaius was, his major flaw was that he often acted on personal gratification reasoning instead of thinking things through.

Caprica told John that she would upload the computer virus into the new navigation program developed by Baltar within the week. On Gaius' recommendation, all ships and stations utilizing the program will upgrade to the new CNP. Once the virus is delivered, it will remain dormant until activated by the cylon attack force. John acknowledged her report, stood, and left the café. As Caprica was finishing her coffee, she reflected on the plan and how the outcome would affect her. If their plan was successful, Gaius Baltar would be killed along with every other human. She wasn't sure that this outcome was desirable to her. She enjoyed her contact with Gaius. Somehow she was able to look past all his obvious faults and gain pleasure from just being with him. She thought that she would truly miss these times. Although she knew for certain that she was identical in every way to well over a thousand other cylon model sixes, she enjoyed being called Caprica (a name identifying her as the key cylon in the master plan initiating from the ministry of defense on the planet with the same name). Caprica knew she wasn't human or born from two parents; she was manufactured in a cylon facility. Not even her memories were her own. All her previous memories and experiences were passed down from one model six to another after the previous six dies and downloads all her consciousness to a central data collection point to be stored and passed on to the next six to be created. The feeling of individuality was not only foreign to her but oddly enjoyable. She knew she was not human, but found herself sometimes looking forward to seeing Gaius. Was this just rational anticipation or did the interaction between her and the human give her pleasure? Can a machine feel pleasure? It shouldn't. Then why every time she catches Gaius staring at a female other than her does she feel a pain inside her chest. She was an instrument of war. A machine created and programmed to carry out one terrible mission; the extermination of the human race. And if that were true, why does she have feelings for this human? Why does she have some slight apprehension that what her kind was going to do might be wrong? For now, the mission takes priority over these questions; she must complete her mission. As she looked around the crowded café, she began wondering if each one of these people had someone in their lives that meant the same to them as Gaius did to her. Her last thought as she strolled out of the café was what a shame it was going to be to rob these people of these feelings forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John prepared his forces for the attack on the colonies. Present in the control room were representatives from all current human-form cylon models. The three model standing next to John leaned over to ask him a quietly, "Are you sure about this, brother? Are you sure this is what God wants?" John sneered, "Of course I am sure! God wants us to rid the universe of the defective plague called humans." Seemingly satisfied, the number three, D'Ana, turned back towards her data stream connection and continued her work. Deep inside she still had doubts about whether or not this was actually God's plan or John's. She wondered what the final five would say about what they are about to do. John announced to all that could hear, "Our trap has been set. The extermination of the human race begins. Contact all battle groups and begin the attack now. The other cylon models in the command center began carrying out John's orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Corman was in his office reading the latest dispatch from President Adar's Administration, outlining deeper defense budget cuts when the alarm klaxon sounded. Seconds later, a nervous sounding young man's voice was heard announcing, "Action Stations, Action Stations! Admiral Corman to the Command Center PLEASE!" As ADM Corman entered the command center he ordered, "Report!" The Officer of the Watch (OOW) replied, "Sir, we have 25 unidentified capital ship sized vessels that just jumped into the system and are heading directly towards Picon. They are ignoring our friend-or-foe challenge and maintaining speed and course this direction." Corman asked, "Have they made any hostile moves?" The OOW replied, "No sir; they act like they are waiting on something. The _Achilles_ and her battlegroup are headed to intercept the vessels and determine their intentions." ADM Corman picked up the communication handset and ordered the station's communication officer to put him through to the _Achilles_. The next voice Peter heard on the phone was CDR Phillips, "This is Achilles Actual." "CDR Phillips, can you describe the vessels configuration? Is it the cylons?" "It is hard to tell from this distance, but the ship's shape seems to have two halves connected at a central axis, but instead of two disc shapes of the old cylon basestars, these ships have two large three spired halves rotating around a central axis." At that point ADM Corman heard a crewman on the _Achilles_ report to her CO that the larger vessels had just launched hundreds of smaller vessels (presumably some type of fighter/interceptor attack craft). CDR Phillips reported, "Admiral, the capital ships have just launched what we think are fighters. We are responding in kind. Then Peter heard Phillips order the launch of his vipers. After about a minute, Peter heard CDR Phillips say, "What just happened? Why are we dark? Report!" Shortly after the confusion and panic voices began, CDR Phillips reported, "Sir, all vessels seem to have lost power and are just drifting defensively in space! Even the vipers are powerless." Then, in an even more terrified voice, "Admiral, the unidentified fighters and capital ship are firing on all defenseless vessels. We are helpless to respond. I am not sure…" Everyone in the stations command center looked toward the DRADIS screen and watched in silent horror as all the green icons blinked and disappeared from sight. The Picon Station's communication officer spoke next, breaking the silence in the room and confirming what everyone already feared had just happened. "Sir, the _Achilles_ and her battlegroup have been destroyed." The Tactical Officer announced, "Admiral, the enemy has changed course and is heading straight for us!" Corman turned to the communications officer and ordered, "Get me Admiral Nagala on the phone, NOW!" Shortly afterward, the Comms officer informed ADM Corman the ADM Nagala was on the line. Corman picked up the handset and spoke, "Admiral Nagala, we are under attack. I think it is the cylons. They have found a way to completely shut down our ships rendering them defenseless. Nagala informed Corman that he has intercepted a message from Caprica describing the same situation. The Tactical Officer interrupted the Admiral's conversation with a report, "Admiral, the enemy will be in range in one minute." Corman continued, Admiral Nagala, I don't have much time. If it is the cylons, they have found some way of penetrating our computer defenses and controlling or deactivating our operations. Gather as many forces and defend what colonies you can. Figure out what is causing this..." Then the lights went out in the Picon Defense Station. Numerous reports were being given to the Admiral at the same time, but Peter ignored them. With back power still available to communications, Admiral Corman gave Nagala one final order, "Admiral, contact the _Zeus_ , give them the order…" and with that the phone went dead. Admiral Corman had just enough time to tell his command center crew what an honor it was to serve with them; before the missiles fired from 25 basestars struck the station leaving only debris and death where the pride of the Colonial Defense Forces once existed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John issued the following order to his attack force, "Now that those pesky ships and station are destroyed, concentrate all nukes on the planet. Let's cleanse the universe of the human scum." And with that, mushroom clouds could be seen forming on the planet's surface. Even from high above the planet in orbit around the doomed planet, the devastation was obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the _Atlantia_ , Admiral Nagala issued a fleet wide order for all operational ships to fall back to Ragnar Station to regroup and prepare for a counterattack. As the reports kept coming in about total power failures on all newer ships, ADM Nagala surmised that the computer virus must have been inserted recently and only on newer vessels and stations. He quickly gathered his senior staff and asked what recent upgrades have been installed meeting his theory's parameters. After tossing around ideas, the two most likely causes would be the sensor upgrade for remote traveling ships and the CNP program upgrade. Since the virus effected both ships and stations and seemed to be fleet wide, the CNP seemed like the most likely cause. ADM Nagala ordered his team to come up with a plan to remove the new CNP and reinstall the legacy program. One hour after his meeting, the _Atlantia_ was just finishing replacing the CNP when the Comms Officer notified Nagala of friendly vessels jumping into the system. Nagala ordered a report on the status and number of ships available at their location. The Comms reported, "Four battlestars, six gunstars, three military support vessels, ten civilian passenger vessels, one Tylium refining/storage ship, and one Agro ship." Nagala had his Comms Officer establish a communications link between all vessels in the system and the Admiral's ship. He ordered the civilian ships to power up their FTL drives and enter his emergency jump calculations into their computers. At that moment, 24 contacts appeared as red symbols on the Atlantia's DRADIS display. Nagala ordered all civilian vessels to jump to the designated emergency coordinates. He ordered all combat ships to engage the hostile targets. The XO relayed his orders to the fleet, then directed the next comment to the Admiral in a low tone of voice, "Sir, we are outnumbered 24 to 8, this will be a quick fight." Nagala looked his XO directly in the eyes and replied, "Let's just hope it is long enough for the civilians to jump out." Comms reported, "Hostiles are launching fighters." Nagala ordered all vipers and raptors to launch and attack at will. By the time the hostile fighters were almost in range, most of the civilians had jumped out. Suddenly three of the battlestars and all fighter aircraft lost all power and began to drift hopelessly. This was reported to Nagala. He surmised that he was right about the CNP. His ship still had power as well as the three older Minerva class battlestars that had never been upgraded to the new CNP system. The powerless ships were the first casualties, each destroyed by the incoming barrage of missiles fired from the hostile capital ships. The _Atlantia_ was rocked by several missiles and the Minerva battlestars took heavy damage. The Tactical Officer reported over 2000 hostile fighters were incoming to _Atlantia's_ position. Knowing he would never survive such a zerg attack, Nagala ordered the Minerva battlestars to jump to the designated coordinates and protect the civilian ships until help arrives. He made sure that they knew about the virus in the CNP and ordered them to relay this information to anyone that could be saved. When the last battlestar jumped out of the system, Adm. Nagala ordered his ship to maneuver at flank speed into the heart of the oncoming enemy force. He was going to take out as many of them as he could. Seconds later, the weapons of 2000 enemy aircraft struck the _Atlantia's_ hull, ending her existence.


	13. Chapter 13: New Orders

Chapter 13: New Orders

Major Sims, the OOW, was touring the CIC equipment and checking on the progress of some of her junior Comms operators. The operator currently on watch, Jim Murray, looked to be about 21 years old. He was performing a systems check, but could not hide the nervousness he felt while Major Sims was watching him. He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes when a bright red light began flashing on his panel startling him back to his duties. He reported loudly, "Sir, Priority One message from Admiral Nagala!" his voice cracked at least twice during his nervous announcement. Major Sims rushed to the operator's panel and saw the incoming message classified 'EYES ONLY, Commanding Officer and Executive Officer _ZEUS_ '. Sims keyed her communication device contacting CDR Anders. After Sam acknowledged the connection, Major Sims reported, "Sir, we just received a Priority One message from Admiral Nagala, coded 'EYES ONLY, Commanding Officer and Executive Officer _ZEUS_ '. Sam replied, "On my way to the CIC, contact Colonel Redman and have her meet me there." Sam knew this couldn't be anything good. As he quickly made his way to the CIC, a myriad of scenarios rushed into his head; is the Zeus ready for her mission? Are the other ships ready? What are the unknowns that lay ahead of them? Sam made his way into the CIC followed shortly by Colonel Redman. Major Sims handed the message to CDR Anders. Sam opened the message ensuring that the XO could also read it. The message read:

Begin Operation Salvation

Colonel Redman spoke first reminding Sam that Admiral Corman has her deliver mission specifics to the CDR in a sealed dispatch that was kept in the CDR's stateroom safe. "Admiral Corman told me to tell you when you received the word, open the orders and carry them out to the letter." Sam turned to Major Sims, "Watch Officer, order all ships to set condition two, and prepare for system departure. Let them now I will give the operation specifics soon." Major Sims acknowledged and turned to carry out her orders. Sam pivoted towards the XO and said, "Now let's go find out what the orders say," and they both headed to Sam's stateroom. Once inside, Sa, opened the safe and took out the sealed orders. He broke the seal and removed the orders from the dispatch case. He read the orders aloud to ensure the XO was fully aware of its contents:

Sam, if you are reading this then the worst has happened and you may be humanity's last hope. You are hereby promoted to the rank of Admiral. You will take command of all ships at your disposal and any you encounter along your way. If any ships or civilians survived, they are to meet at these coordinates. Take a combat task force to their location and collect every ship and person to join your mission. Once gathered, proceed to the coordinates at the bottom of this page. We have been sending unmanned probes to this location and believe there will be a habitable planet within the system. After establishing a colony for humanity's future, I leave you to your discretion on possible rescue attempts of our bases and colonies. Remember, your primary mission is the establishment and security of the new home for the human race. Good Hunting and Gods' Speed.

Stephanie spoke first, "Well Admiral, how should we proceed?" Sam thought about it for a few seconds then answered, "We need to let our people know what is going on, and our plan for survival. I will need to concentrate on our forces as a whole. I will make the _Zeus_ our Battle Group Command Ship and retain command. I will need to rely on you to focus on _Zeus_ and her daily operations; any problems with that?" Stephanie snapped to attention and replied, "No Sir!" Sam continued, "Now, let's go brief the fleet" and they headed for the CIC.

As they entered the CIC, Sam could feel the anxiety in the air. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and all focused on Sam. As he made his way to the Command Console in the center of the CIC, he overheard the communication specialist tell Major Sims that he was intercepting numerous garbled communications; some describing massive attacks on ships and colonies, and other messages about total failures of fleet defense forces. When Sam reached his destination, he ordered the Communications Officer to put him through to the fleet. Major Simms yelled above all the panicked conversations going on around them, "QUIET DOWN!" then to the CDR Anders, "Go ahead Sir." Sam keyed his communication device. "To all ships and personnel: I have just received a message from Admiral Corman and Nagala. The colonies are under a massive attack from what we believe are the cylons. The specifics are sketchy but all indications suggest the colonial forces are taking tremendous losses. Some of you may have wondered why we are out here working under such secrecy. We are part of a doomsday plan to ensure the human race survives if an attack just like the one happening now occurs. For the past few years, the admiralty has been sending out unmanned probes to look for a habitable planet far away from the colonies and known cylon territories. They believe they have found the coordinates for a new home… our new home. Our orders are as follows: I will take command over this new task force consisting of all our ships and personnel. Each ship's senior command will remain the same until further notice and the Commanding Officers will report to me. We will gather as many survivors as possible as we proceed to what we hope will be humanity's new home. Once established, we will plan and execute a mission to look for survivors of this despicable attack. But we must ensure the human race survives. We are on our own now. Look to your shipmates. Follow your orders. Do your best and we will survive. Carry on." Disconnecting his connection with the fleet, Sam ordered, "Major Sims, have the Commanding Officers of all ships meet me in my command conference room in one hour. Tell them to be ready to report their operational status to deploy at this meeting." Major Sims acknowledged and carried out her order.

One hour later, Sam entered the conference room to hear Colonel Redman call everyone to attention, "Attention! Admiral on deck." Everyone snapped to attention, but a few of them had curious looks on their faces. Sam put them at ease and told them to take their seats. He began, "Well, as my XO has eluded to, Admiral Corman promoted me to the rank of Admiral and entrusted me with the responsibility of the safety of this task force and the successful execution of our mission. The Admirals have send any surviving ships and people to a remote location. We will assemble a strike force from our ships to meet the survivors and escort them back here to join our fleet heading to the new planet. They will be on the run from the cylons, so we need to be prepared to defend them and ourselves. Are there any general questions?" Sam looked around the large conference room but no one posed any questions. "OK, the _Zeus, Nemesis, Hades, Cronos, Atlas,_ and _Ethos_ will proceed to the rendezvous coordinates. The _Chief, Sabre, Pallas_ , and _Styx_ will remain behind and protect our fleet. CDR Carr, I am leaving you in charge until I return." Sam continued the briefing and at its conclusion, dismissed the Commanding Officers to brief their crews and prepare to execute Sam's orders. The strike force will leave in two hours.

Sam contacted the CAG and ordered him to deploy a stealth raptor to the designated coordinates to assess the situation and report back to _Zeus_. When the raptor returned, Sam received the report of the makeup of the surviving civilian fleet and the presence of three Minerva class battlestars, all damaged but one severely damaged.

At the appropriate time, Sam entered the CIC and keyed his communication device to address his crew. "Attention _Zeus_. We are about to jump into an area where some survivors of the attacks will be waiting on us. We are unsure of the current situation and may be jumping into a fight. We are the finest ship in the fleet. We will succeed in our mission and bring whomever we can back home with us. Remember your training; you are ready for this, ACTION STATIONS!"  
The order to set action stations was repeated to all ships in the strike force by Major Sims. After 10 minutes, Sims reported to ADM Anders that all ships were at condition one, ready to jump. Sam acknowledged and gave the order for the strike force to jump to the designated coordinates. After all ships commenced their jump, Sam ordered the _Zeus_ to make her jump. As soon as _Zeus_ completed her jump, Colonel Redman ordered the CAP launched. Desperate calls from all civilian ships flooded the communication networks almost overloading the channels. Sam knew he had to restore order quickly if they were going to be able to organize these people and complete their mission. Sam ordered Major Sims to put him through to all ship's frequencies. He keyed his comm. Unit and said firmly, "This is Admiral Anders. Stop all outgoing communications and listen up!" he paused for a signal from Major Sims to show the fleet was doing as ordered. She looked up and gave him a thumbs up gesture. Sam continued, "I know you have been through a terrible ordeal. We are here to take you to a safe place; but we must get organized and I need to speak with the Commanding Officers of the three battlestars. You will be contacted by my Communications Officer to provide a status report of your ships and personnel. If you act as I have requested, we will get everyone processed much quicker and be able to leave this area of space sooner for our new home. Anders out." "Major Sims, have the COs of those three battlestars report to my conference room now," and she relayed the orders. "XO, take charge of organizing the civilian ships."

Sam entered the conference room to see three officers sitting t the table. As they were rising to attention, Sam stopped their motion with wave of his hand and said compassionately, "Please remain seated." And Sam took his seat. He introduced himself and asked for their reports. The first to speak was an older gentleman, slightly portly in stature, but with clear intelligent eyes. "I am CDR Vickers of the battlestar _Opheus_. We sustained moderate damage in the fight with the cylons, but should be battle ready within the hour." The next to speak was a middle aged female with a very dark complexion and an intense look on her face. "I am CDR Faris of the battlestar _Dranor_. Our status is very similar to the _Opheus_ , and we are ready to fight." "I am sure you are, CDR," said Sam who lastly turned to the third officer at the table. His appearance and demeanor were a striking contrast to the other two seasoned officers. He was wearing the uniform of a Lt and looked to be no more than 27 years old. He spoke in a cracking voice, "Sir, I am Lt Connor, and I believe that I am the senior officer left onboard the battlestar _Hunter_. All senior ranking officers were killed during the attack and I assumed command to ensure we survived the attack long enough to jump out when ordered. The _Hunter_ is heavily damaged and may take weeks or months in a spacedock to repair. As he finished his last words, he lowered his head in exhaustion. Sam looked at him and spoke directly; "Mr. Connor" waiting for Connor to raise his head and look Sam in the eyes. "You have done everything that you were supposed to do. Your actions probably saved the lives of countless people on your ship. Keep your head up; I am proud of you and your actions." CDR Vickers interjected, "Sir, Admiral Nagala wanted us to tell you he thinks the computer virus that renders the ships helpless was planted within the new CNP upgrade. He recommends purging all systems with this upgrade and re-installing a legacy version." Sam asked, "Do we know how many of the ships are effected by the new CNP program?" Vickers responded, "about half of the civilian ships." Sam keyed his comm unit, "Major Sims, have all the new ships utilizing the upgraded version of the CNP program to wipe their program and install a legacy version of the program. Please provide them with any technical support you or your department can provide. We need this accomplish expeditiously." Sam turned to the young officer, "Major Connor…" who replied, "Sir, I am just a Lieutenant." Sam corrected him, "No anymore! For the professionalism in the face of grave danger, I hereby promote you to the rank of Major effective immediately. Major Connor, is the _Hunter_ salvageable?" "I believe so sir. It would take a long time. She lost her FTL drive on the jump to this system, but engineering is working to restore the drive." Sam deliberated for a moment then spoke, "As important as ships are, in our current situation having lost untold numbers of colonies, the people onboard your ship maybe a more precious resource than the ship itself. Formulate an evacuation plan to get the crew off the ship if it becomes necessary to jump away quickly. The Zeus has lots of room and eight different landing bays to maximize personnel transfer if needed. If there is nothing further, please see to you ships and prepare to jump out of the system." Each officer rose from their seat, saluted Sam, and left for their ships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John asked what happened to the passenger ships. Where did they go? A number 2 human-form cylon model informed John that they had jumped out of the system during the battle. John was furious, and screamed, "Do you mean to tell me that we let 13 or so unarmed passenger ships full of humans just jump away!? They just disappeared and we have no idea where they went? This is unacceptable!" The 2 model replied, "Well they didn't exactly disappear. The virus program was installed on a few of the ships. Besides debilitating a ship of all power, it can also send a signal back to us letting us know its location. It is a very low power operation and will take a while to reach us, but once we know their location we can redirect the attack force to locate and destroy the civilian fleet." John sneered at him, "Are you crazy! Redirect the whole task force just to kill a bunch of unarmed civilian passenger liners? When we receive their location, break off a small group to intercept and eliminate the human scum. The rest of us will remain here and enjoy bombing the planet from orbit."


	14. Chapter 14: Collecting the Survivors

Chapter 14: Collecting the Survivors

It had almost been 2 hours since the ships began purging their Nav computers of the CNP update, all had completed the purge and they were close to completing the reinstall when multiple unknown DRADIS contacts appeared in the system. The Tactical Officer, Major Ryan, announced throughout the CIC, "Multiple unknown DRADIS contacts bearing 143 by 165; possibly hostile. They have no recognition signals in our database!" Colonel Redman immediately ordered "launch all fighters." In the next seven minutes, _Zeus_ put 500 vipers and raptors into space. Admiral Anders ordered all ships to set condition one. He ordered the _Nemesis_ and _Cronos_ to protect the civilian ships and ordered _Hades_ , _Opheus_ , _Drenor_ , _Atlas_ , and _Ethos_ to take defensive formation Charlie and move toward the unknown contacts. Looking at the new 3D display monitor, Sam realized that he possibly hostile contacts had jumped into the system very close to the almost defenseless _Hunter_. Sam immediately contacted Major Connor and asked, "Connor, what is your operational status?" The Major replied, "We have sublight engines only. The FTL and almost all weapon systems are off line." Sam knew if the contacts were hostile, the Hunter would be lost. Major Ryan suddenly announced, "The contacts are launching fighters! Over 500 fighters are inbound. Designating their ship's configuration as hostile." Sam quickly reestablished contact with the _Hunter_. "Connor, you have hostiles incoming. Get your people off the ship. We will try to intercept them before they reach you, but you have only minutes." Connor acknowledged the Admiral and ordered the evacuation of all personnel off the _Hunter_ to the _Zeus_. Sam contacted the _Dranor_ , "CDR Faris, the _Hunter_ has to evacuate her personnel. I want your vipers to protect their shuttles and aircraft while they evacuate to the _Zeus_. CDR Faris acknowledged the order. Within minutes, the first hostile fighters were in range of the _Hunter_ and began firing all weapons. The _Hunter_ was rocked by the barrage of missile fire. Sam looked at his display; there were six capital size ships and one smaller (probably support ship) size. Sam issued the following orders; "I am designating the lead hostile combatant as Hostile One, and so forth from lead to rear. _Opheus_ and _Otheo_ , concentrate fire on Hostile One. _Hades_ and _Atlas_ concentrate fire on Hostile Two. _Dranor_ and _Zeus_ will concentrate on Hostile Three. Sam ordered the CAG to send four squadrons of vipers to keep the other ships attention until they can be targeted by the battlestars.

 _Zeus'_ first viper squadron was now in weapon's range of the hostile fighters. The squadron leader (call sign Diamond) reported her assessment back to the CAG (Falcon) and Zeus. "Zeus, Diamond, commencing weapon's hot against hostiles. They are almost horseshoe in shape with a large bulbous flight pod in the center." As Diamond got closer, what she saw almost caused her to freeze. As soon as she regained her composure, she announced "Zeus, Diamond! The fighter has one large glowing red eye pulsing back and forth on the flight pod. I think it's cylon." That realization only solidified the speculation proposed by Admirals Corman and nagala. Sam announced to all ships within the strike force, "After evaluating the hostile contacts, it is my firm belief that they are cylon. Therefore, for clarity we will designate the capital ships as Basestars and the attack fighters as Raiders. Carry on." As the battle continued, the colonial ships were making good progress, but they were missing key opportunities within the battle. Sam made a note to correct this once the battle was complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After jumping into the system, John ordered the basestar to launch raiders and finish off the civilian ships. Just then, a number 4 model exclaimed, "something is wrong! There are more ships than we expected. Some ships are launching fighters. The civilian ships have military support, and one of the ships is massive." John said, "Don't worry, the bigger they are the harder they fall. Send in a heavy raider to activate the virus when in range of the ships. They won't get away again." The number 4 reported, "The larger vessels are moving to intercept us and put themselves between us and the civilian fleet." John said, "It's not a problem; in a few minutes they will be reduced to a mere speed bump just before we put them out of their misery." A minute later, a number 8 model reported, "The heavy raider is within range of their fleet now, sending the activation signal now." John gloated, "Now watch the mighty humans roll over and play dead." Ten seconds passed… twenty seconds passed… thirty seconds passed. The number 8 model in a confused and concerned voice reported, "Something is wrong. The signal has been sent but the fleet is still advancing toward our position and they are powering up weapons." "WHAT!" screamed John, "That can't be right, send the signal again." A number 6 model recommended, "Shouldn't we take appropriate maneuvers instead of just sitting here?" The cylons weren't really ready for a challenging engagement. Their plan was to attack defenseless targets at will, not perform a coordinated attack strategy. Without thinking this through, John ordered all ships to "Seek out targets and kill them." This confusing order gave no specifics and each of the six basestar maneuvered on their own to a target of their choosing and began attacking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Opheus and Ethos were having success attacking the first basestar from two different levels. While the cylons had to divide their attention and weapon resources between two different targets, the colonial ships concentrated all fire power into the central axis of the basestar creating heavy damage. As the viper squadrons began clearing away more and more raiders, the Opheus and Ethos were able to better pinpoint their weapon strikes on the basestar. The next missile fired from the Ethos penetrated the basestar's hull and must have ignited their fuel supply or munitions because the secondary explosion tore the ship in half. Cheers went up in the CIC both ship's. Sam recognized the small victory and ordered the two battlestars to shift fire toward basestar 4.

The _Hunter_ continued to receive a pounding from raider fire and after the latest blast from a missile lost her sublight engines and began drifting in space severely listing to port. On the basestar, John saw the condition of the _Hunter_ but also knew his basestars were taking heavy damage. He ordered all raiders to suspend attacking the _Hunter_ and concentrate on the _Zeus_. The Hades and Atlas were having similar success with their basestar. The major difficulty was trying to penetrate the vast amount of raiders protecting the basestar. The two colonial ships' captains utilized the same divide and conquer strategy that was so successful in defeating the first basestar. Sam was maneuvering toward basestar 3 and using the vast amount of anti-aircraft fire possessed by Zeus. As soon as was able to open up a hole in the raider defense screen, Zeus launched numerous missiles at the basestar. More than half of them were intercepted y raiders and anti-air fire but the rest struck the basestar amid-ships. As Sam's viper wings opened more paths to the basestar, he ordered Zeus to move directly toward his target at full sublight speed. When in range, Sam said, "Now let's find out what these new lasers can do." Sam ordered the Tactical Officer to target the central axis of the basestar and fire both lasers. The total time the lasers were active was one full second, but that was enough time to cause enough damage to split the ship in half. As the basestar halves were drifting apart, enough fuel must have been present to ignite causing both halves to explode so brightly that all ships could see the basestar's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard one of the last two basestars, a different number 1 model (also named John) realized they were not going to win this battle toe-to-toe with the massive ship and her escorts. But his mission objective was the destruction of the civilian fleet. Therefore, he ordered the last two remaining basestars to avoid confrontation with the military vessels and head straight for the civilian fleet. The two basestars broke away from the engagement and proceeded at full speed toward the civilian ships. After seeing his other basestars picked off one-by-one when operating alone, John ordered the two remaining basestars to stay in as 'close' proximity to each other as possible. This would turn out to be a critical error. Sam recognized the end run maneuver being executed by John to attack the civilians and checked to see which ships he had that could intercept the basestar before they reached the civilian fleet. No-one was in range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John also realized that the colonials would not be able to intercept him before he reached the fleet and ordered all missiles to be armed and targeted on the unarmed ships. At least he would accomplish this task before the strike force could reach him; or so he thought…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Major Connor felt helpless watching the events unfold before his eyes. He was alone in the CIC except for his acting XO and immediate bridge crew. He asked the XO for the status of the evacuation. The XO informed him, "We are the last of the crew to leave. Engineering, jut informed me that the engineroom is clear. He said he hated to leave right after they got the sublight engines fixed." Major Connor quickly turned toward his XO and asked, "The sublight engines are on-line?" The XO replied, "Yes sir. For now, but if we try to use our weapons it will overload the circuits and blow again." Connor said, "I won't need weapons." Connor ordered the remaining bridge crew to abandon ship, "I will take it from here." The XO replied, "The hell you will! It takes more than one man to drive this ship." The Helmsman said, "Sir, the cylons are coming, it is now or never." Major Connor nodded to both and said, "Full sublight power, head us directly into the nearest basestar. It has been my pleasure serving with you. Gods' bless you both!" And with that, the _Hunter_ maneuvered into the flight path of the cylons. She struck the lead cylon ship broadside and drove them both into the second ship before all three ships exploded in a massive fire ball.

Sam watched the events unfold on his display. He was awestruck by the heroism of Major Connor and the _Hunter'_ s crew and with a heavy heart at the loss of life he just witnessed, ordered his ships to converge on and wipe out the remaining cylon ships. 30 minutes later the battle was over. Combined, they had lost the Hunter, 327 vipers/raptors (102 pilots), and the remaining ships sustained minor damage but were ready to jump back to the fleet's system.

Once the Zeus' strike force jumped back into their system, Sam knew he had a few tasks to complete before the fleet was ready to deploy for their new home. They had to repair any damage the ships received during the last battle; integrate the new ships into their small fleet, and re-assign any of the Hunter's surviving crew into the fleet. Sam knew that the Zeus was large enough to absorb the additional personnel until permanent reassignments could be established. He ordered the Hunter's remaining crew to be transported to the Zeus for processing commencing in 3 hours. Sam contacted the Chief and requested the Marine Commanding Officer (Major Zuvo) provide an additional three squadrons of marines to help with personnel organization and crowd control. He specifically requested Lt Revis to be part of this detachment, based on his outstanding performance during the pirate ship mission. Sam turned to his XO, "Colonel Redman, I want you to take charge of the new crewman once they arrive in a few hours. Get them comfortable, fed, and determine their specific skills or job classifications which will help in their placement." Colonel Redman acknowledged and turned to leave the CIC to make preparations to receive the crewman. Sam stopped her exit by saying, "Colonel, just a reminder. These people have just had their ship shot out from underneath them and may have lost friends and shipmates during the battle. They are already traumatized. Let's remember that and maybe have some additional patience with them." Stephanie looked at Sam and responded, "No problem. I was going to treat them as if they were my own anyway" and she turned and left the CIC. Sam thought to himself, 'that is what I am worried about."


	15. Chapter 15: The Cylon

Chapter 15: The Cylon

Shortly after the Hunter's crewman began arriving, Sam decided to check out the hangar operation for himself. He made his way to the port upper hangar bay where he knew that the XO and Lt Revis has setup the processing station for incoming personnel. Sam found Revis standing in the center of the arrival area where the passengers disembarked the transports when they arrived. The XO was standing at the transports hatch 'welcoming' the new personnel. Sam asked the Lt how things were going. Revis responded, "As well as can be expected, Sir. These people are still shaken up, but they are clearly glad to be alive." As he was speaking these words, something caught his well-trained eyes. He focused on a passenger who was disembarking a transport. She was tall, very attractive, and had almost white blonde hair. She was standing next to the XO. There was a tremendous contrast between her almost white hair and the deep red color hair of the XO. Something bothered Revis about this visualization. He had seen this strong contrast in colors very recently. He was struggling to recapture this memory when it suddenly hit him. The tall statuesque woman with almost white blond hair standing against a deep red pool of blood… (The pirate leader's blood)… This passenger looks very similar… almost identical… too identical! Revis sprang into action. He charged towards the blond passenger and began screaming, "Everyone Down! Every Down!" Everyone on the hangar deck obeyed these words as they were trained to do if a marine detachment gave the order. The only people remaining standing were Sam, who was chasing after Lt Revis, the XO, the blond passenger, and all other marines. Revis reached the passenger, focused his weapon on her, and ordered her in a loud voice, "On your knees! Put your hands behind your head!" The blond passenger complied and took the position ordered. The XO, clearly agitated by the actions of the marines but more agitated at the fact that she did not understand what was happening, looked at Lt Revis and ordered, "SITREP!" By this time Sam had reached the transport. Revis explained, "Sirs, I have seen her before. Something is not right!" The XO was fuming now, "So you saw a pretty girl before that looks like her and you go ' _space-shit'_ about it!?" Revis responded, but never lowered his weapon from his target, "I didn't see someone who looked _'like her_ ', I saw someone who, looked exactly like her. I don't like coincidences. Sam looked down at the blonde woman and demanded, "Crewman, what is your name?" The blonde looked up from her knees and said matter-of-factly, "My name is Caprica, and I am not a crewman, I am a cylon." The XO completely caught off guard, said out loud, "What the Frak!" Lt Revis shifted his weapon ever so slightly and was clearly going to fire at the blonde, but Sam interjected, "Lt, have a small detachment of marines take this… thing to the brig. We need more information than we have at this point." Sam now addressed both the XO and Lt Revis, "I am not sure what is going on here, but we need to be prepared for anything. XO, contact the other ships and have everyone go to condition two. Have all crewman from the new ships remain where they are and be supervised by the marines. On Zeus, lockdown the hangars and have all personnel remain in the hangar until further notice. I will question the prisoner myself. Lt Revis, I want you to accompany me to the brig."

As Sam entered the brig, the marines on watch snapped to attention. Sam put them at ease and asked, "Has the prisoner said anything? Has she resisted at all?" The guard responded, no. Sam took a minute to take in the images he was seeing. Caprica was sitting and handcuffed to the rail of a single cot located in the center of a 12' x 12' cell. The floor and ceiling were solid metal and the walls were a type of transparent material, obviously very strong yet provided unobstructed monitoring of any prisoner(s) located within the cell. She seemed to be waiting patiently, displaying no anxiety or nervousness about her current situation. Sam ordered the guard to let him into her cell. The guard opened the cell door using the secure keycard he was wearing around his neck. Sam entered the cell, with Lt Revis close behind him, and stood a respectful four feet away from where Caprica sat, knowing her bindings would not allow her to reach his location if she desired to go on the offensive. Once in the cell, Caprica spoke first, "So are you going to torture me now?" This struck Sam very oddly. Why would a machine be concerned about torture? He looked closely at Caprica. The only cylons he knew about were large, shiny metal hulks, self-programmed to destroy their human creators without emotion or regret. Nothing more than oversized robots with wires, servos, and computer processors, and lacking anything resembling compassion. Torture never even entered Sam's his mind.

Without answering her question, Sam began his interrogation: "What is your real name?" She replied, "I told you, I am called Caprica. Some of my models are called other names; some don't feel the need to have a name at all." "You don't look like any cylon that I have ever studied. What do you mean by, ' _your model'_?" Sam asked. "I am a human-form model cylon. There are eight different human-form models; each model potentially having thousands of copies of its model." "So the old style cylon no longer exists?" asked Sam. "No, they exist. They serve a more linear function; performing the majority of the manual labor and serving as the major soldiers in battle. The human-form cylon models perform the tasks of reasoning, decision making, and overall leadership for the older models." Sam stated, "So you perform the same tasks that the humans did before the machines rebelled and attacked their creators?" Caprica quickly responded, "No…" but then reflected on what Sam had just said. She had never thought about the hierarchy that was similar to what the cylons had originally rebelled against. Confident in her next response, she straightened up a bit and replied, "The difference is we understand the older cylon models and feel compassion for their situation." Sam immediately challenged her statement, "But you said that YOU are a cylon. Created, not born; how can you feel compassion for the other models? Machines don't have emotions." Caprica hesitated, trying to formulate an explanation to that question, when Sam changed the subject. "Why did you attack the colonies?" The answer to this new line of questioning was easier to provide. "It was decided that the humans intended to seek out and destroy the cylons. That your actions proved you could not be trusted to adhere to the armistice. That you are a flawed creature that should be removed from existence if the cylons are to survive. So we decided to strike first." Sam asked, "What was your mission on the _Hunter_?" She explained, "Since the Hunter did not use the upgraded CNP program, my job was to blow up the _Hunter_ when the battle began by any means possible." Sam continued his questioning, "Why didn't you carry out your mission, or did you try and fail?" Caprica paused for several seconds, contemplating her response, then said, "I have questions about our decision to eradicate the humans. John (our first model) emphatically preaches that it is God's will that we rid the universe of the flawed humans; but I am not sure that is true." Sam asked, "Which God would want you to do this?" Her response struck Sam sharply; she said directly, "There is only ONE God."

Attempting to put her on the defensive, Sam asked. "If you are just a machine, why shouldn't I kill you right now?" She responded, "I never said I was just a _machine_ , and if you kill me now, the other cylons will know the location of your fleet within hours of my death." "How?" Caprica explained, "When a human-form cyclone dies, their consciousness is downloaded into a large database and transferred into the consciousness of the next similar model created as a replacement." Looking up into Sam's eyes, she finished her explanation pointedly, "And the next number 6 model created to replace me may not have the same apprehensions about wiping out the human race that I do…" This was a lot for Sam to take in; he needed time to digest this information and he needed physical data as well. Sam turned to Lt Revis, "Take a picture of her and get a copy to all marines on every ship in our fleet. Find out if there are anymore of her among us. If they find one, detain her (don't kill her). We don't want to give away our position while we are still preparing to leave. Take… Caprica, to Medical; I want Dr. Corey to give her a full physical. Let's see how similar to humans she really is. Tell Dr. Corey what we have found out today and ask her to be thorough but cause no harm to the prisoner. She may be very useful in the days to come." Revis acknowledged and Sam left the cell and brig.

Six hours later, Sam met Dr. Corey in Medical to hear the results of the cylon's physical examination. Dr. Corey's report went straight to the point. She reported, "Her physiology is identical to humans. If you hadn't told me she wasn't human, I couldn't have known that through standard medical tests." Sam responded, "So you are telling me that there is no way to distinguish between human-form cylon and humans? How do we know she is telling the truth about being cylon?" Dr. Corey answered, "The only difference I found was that she possesses strength in body motion and function greater than a normal human woman her size. And the only way I know that was she voluntarily demonstrated that ability. She could have kept that a secret." Caprica said, "I told you that I am not here to kill you. I have made that decision on my own. I am complying with everything that is asked of me." Sam took these statements under advisement. He turned to Dr. Corey, "Doctor, please coordinate with Dr. Starr from R&D and see if you can create a device or something that will help us identify additional cylon models." Sam then turned toward Caprica when finishing his conversation with Dr. Corey; "we can't expect all human-form cylons to be as cooperative as Caprica."

Caprica interjected before Sam could leave her bedside, "To show my resolve to help you, I can identify another human-form cylon within your fleet. I am trusting you not to torture them as well." Sam began to show a little anger at this information; "When I asked you earlier how many other cylons were within my fleet you said you didn't know. Either you lied to me then or you are lying to me now!" Caprica responded calmly, "Or the third option, I didn't know there was another cylon in your fleet until I saw them onboard your ship." Sam's anger hit new high. There was a cylon on HIS ship. He had to know who. "You have my word, the cylon will be detained and not harmed… for now." Understanding his meaning and agreeing to his terms, Caprica identified a dark skinned male working as a doctor within the Medical bay they were standing in. Lt Revis took two additional marines and slowly approached the individual in question. The dark skinned male, noticing the marines approach, darted toward the doorway in an attempt to escape capture. Lt Revis and the marines quickly cut the man off and subdued him for transport to the ship's brig. Sam ordered a picture to be taken and disseminated throughout the fleet to all marines identifying this man as a cylon with orders to incarcerate any that are identified until interrogation can be conducted.

As the male was being taken out of the space, he yelled back in the direction of Caprica, "What are you doing? Why are you helping these people?" and then a chorus of "Traitor" repeated several times until he was out of earshot. Caprica spoke to Sam, "It may not be a good idea to put him in a cell near to me. The less he knows about what we discuss, the better." Sam agreed and had Lt Revis make the arrangements and escort Caprica back to her cell. As they were leaving, Sam said "We have much more to discuss, I will try to make time later as time permits."


	16. Chapter 16: Cooperative Information

Chapter 16: Cooperative Information

Sam ordered the guard to let him into Caprica's cell. She was sitting exactly as she was the first time Sam entered her cell, handcuffed to the rail of her cot. Sam requested that a chair be brought into the cell for him to sit on. Once seated, Sam ordered the guard to remove the shackles and handcuffs from Caprica. Hesitantly, the guard carried out the order, but started to say, "Sir, I don't…" Sam put him at ease by saying, "I don't think Caprica has any intention of attacking me, but if she does, I have every confidence that with you standing beside me, I am in good hands." The guard stood beside Admiral Anders intensely scrutinizing Caprica's every movement.

Sam opened the conversation with Caprica, "If you continue to be useful and provide information to help us, I could make your surroundings less inhospitable. Caprica responded, "No need. When I am here in my cell, I just project myself into different surroundings. For example, you look around and all you see is a cold metal floor and clear retaining walls making up my cell. I see a well-furnished large bedroom with windows and plenty of sunlight." Then she looked at her cot, "Unfortunately I can't make this bed any more comfortable." Sam remembered being able to do the very same thing throughout his lifetime. Whenever he didn't like his surroundings or feel comfortable in a situation, he would simply change them in his mind and suddenly he felt like he was inside of his imagination. Sometimes he could literally smell and feel the images created by his mind." Sam asked, "How do you know how to do this?" She replied, "It is inherent; all human-form cylons can do this." Her response left Sam a little unsettled. Sam asked, gesturing to her cot, "As a cylon, does comfort really mean anything to you?" She explained, "As Dr. Corey can testify, human-form cylons are more like humans than machines. We are slightly faster, stronger, and smarter but have the same basic needs to survive. We breathe, eat, bleed, and die just like humans. We feel pain, anger, disappointment and regret just like humans." Sam asked, "All those emotions are negative, do cylons ever feel happy, satisfied, or even compassion?" Caprica responded flatly, "Not all of us…" Sam needed a break away from this conversation and reflect on what was discussed. He stood to leave the cell then turned back to Caprica saying, "I will see what I can do about a more comfortable bed." Then he exited the cell and brig. He needed to prepare to leave for their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam contacted Colonel Redman and asked her to meet him in his stateroom. After about 15 minutes, the marine guard at Sam's door announced the XO's arrival and Sam told her to enter. Stephanie entered the Admiral's stateroom and found Sam seated in the lounge area. She approached and took a seat on the couch adjacent to his chair. After exchanging pleasantries, Sam got right to the point. "I have a plan, but I wanted to run it by you." Colonel Redman gave Sam her undivided attention and responded, "Yes Sir, go ahead."

"I am anxious to begin our journey to our new home, but in the light of the newest revelations about the cylons, I am concerned that I might be leading them directly to our destination. I can't be sure that we don't have any additional cylon agents on board any of our ships. I am not comfortable just giving them the map to our future so they can ambush us along the way or when we reach our final destination." Stephanie asked, "So what do you propose?"

"So far, the only people with the exact coordinates to our destination are you and I. I propose we add the Navigator to our exclusive group and he can calculate a jump path that is not a direct path to our new world. We will supply all ships with two sets of coordinates before each jump. One set will be the next step in our journey, the other set will be an emergency jump location for our civilian ships in case we are attacked at any location. We will continue providing coordinates this way until we reach our destination." As Sam paused, Colonel Redman interjected, "I understand your concern, but that will add a long time to our journey." Sam acknowledged, "I agree; but this is the safest plan I could come up with. Also, the added time will give us the opportunity to refine our cylon detection protocols and allow us to determine if there are any other cylons in our fleet." Stephanie said, "I can't argue with that. Now we need to brief the Commanding Officers of our ships. We will probably want to keep this plan to the senior staff. No reason to alarm the crews or civilians." Sam agreed and told Colonel Redman to setup the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was concluding the meeting with the fleet Commanding Officers, when Major Sims alerted him to an intercepted fleet-wide message on the emergency channel. Sam acknowledged and proceeded to the CIC. By the time he entered the CIC, Colonel Redman was already standing at the communications station. Sam asked, "What have we got?" Major Sims informed the admiral that the message was broken up and parts were unintelligible. But it was from the Galactica. Sam said, "Put it on speaker so I can hear it…" The audible message was as follows:

Fleet… is Galactica, …leaving Ragnar Station….. small fleet in tow …..major discovery…cylons…..like humans…. Radiation affects their physiology…. Identified one male cylon…. Leaving for ….

Sam said out loud, "So the Galactica survived the attacks; with Adama as CO the old girl might just survive anything." Colonel Redman asked, "So what are you intentions after hearing this message?" Sam looked at her and said, "We have our orders. We will complete our orders as given. We don't have any way of knowing where the Galactica went or what her status is. After completing our mission and establishing a new colony, we can go out and look for the Galactica and if we find her, bring her home."

A communication signal drew Major Sims' attention away from the conversation; once she acknowledged the report she alerted Admiral Anders. "Sir, the marine guards in the brig reports a major problem and requests your presence. They have also contacted medical to respond. As Sam was leaving the CIC he said, to no-one in particular, "Now what!?" Sam entered the brig and was escorted to the male cylon's cell. Sam could see the cylon lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, still handcuffed to the cot. Sam demanded, "What happened?" The marine guard said the cylon must have worked free a spring from his cot and opened a major artery in his neck. He bled out before the guards could get the door open and apply pressure to the wound. Sam looked at Dr. Corey, "Well, let's see if we can make something positive out of this fiasco. Dr. Corey, look like we now have a volunteer for greater levels of research into the new human-form cylon. Perform a full autopsy on this body and see what new discoveries you can find. Remember to involve Dr. Starr. I need a way of identifying a human-form cylon from humans."

As Sam was making his way out of the brig, he stopped by Caprica's cell. She immediately asked what the commotion was all about. Sam wasn't sure how far to trust her, but the information about a dead cylon shouldn't pose too much of an issue. He said, "Unfortunately, your fellow cylon didn't like the accommodations we provided for him and decided he would rather kill himself than stay as our prisoner. I assure you we had nothing to do with his death." This alarmed Caprica who stood up quickly from her new bed and met Sam at the door. She said forcefully, "You need to get out of this location NOW!" Not used to taking orders from a prisoner, Sam asked gruffly, "What is the urgency?" Caprica explained, "As I told you earlier, when human-form cylons die, only their body dies. Their consciousness downloads into the next replacement body retaining all information from the previous body. Which means, when his consciousness is inserted into a new body, not only will the cylons know exactly where your fleet is, but they will also know that I am now helping you. Both pieces of information could be critical to your existence." Sam asked, "How long does the process take?" Caprica answered, "I am not sure how far we are from a download facility, but best guess is you have no more than four hours before your location is known to the cylons." Knowing she didn't have to provide any of this information, Sam looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you again. I won't forget about this." Then turned and left the brig. With a small grin on her face, Caprica replied in the general direction of Sam's retreating form, "You are welcome."


End file.
